Nautilus
by Roisin Dubh Memoires
Summary: Fate is a fickle. It is a faith that is shrouded in the thought of a single, defined course from start until finish. If one had the chance to change it though, would one try? Davy Jones never thought he would. That is until now.
1. Chapter 1 Fallen

First PoTC fic here. Hope you'll like it and feedback is welcomed! 

Disclaimer: I never will own PotC or any of their characters. I only own Selene or any other OC I make. No money was produced during my tapping.

Selene's POV

It's cold, so damn cold. I know I'm not in that warm place anymore. Where am I then? I try to move my limbs, but they are frozen. And, what is this? Is this . . . blood? When did I have blood? My eyes, already glued shut, tighten further as I feel pain ebb through me. That is strange. I have never really felt pain before. Instinctual I suppose. Back to that question again. Where am I? As if a switch had been turned on I became ever aware of my surroundings or rather lack of. My eyesight vaguely returning I guessed it was night for there were stars glittered about and had I not been in pain they would have been a much more pleasant sight to behold. It is now after having my sense of reasoning back that I am in fact nowhere known to me. I'm floating and it's wet. Lots of wet. And salty? I move my head slightly and wincing and I see waves. Black waves swirl in and around me pushing me along whatever path their taking.

I feel as helpless as the people I try so dear to protect. I close my eyes as tight as I can. I can feel it now. Grief, the pain; the loss. My body shakes uncontrollably as I weep. My tears stream down my cheeks and mingle with the tender waters lapping at my face. I had no idea as to why I had been put here or why I was injured. God only knows. Had I done something wrong? Had a misjudged or overstepped my bounds? I am trembling now. My wounds are too grave and my will too shredded. It's harder to stay awake now and I no longer fight it. I leave myself to the mercy of the waves, to the sea, and even more, I leave myself at mercy of God.

DJ's POV

She's laying above me, this epitome of delight. Her long ebony tresses as black as the sea's depths gleam before my sight. And eyes of the most unique stare back at me. I have never seen two colors blend so perfectly. Of moon silver and blue they were. Her skin was as soft as silk and as light as porcelain. I move my good hand to her face and trace her jaw. She leans into the caress and pouts her lips. Her eyes are heavily lidded. She is lost in the same desire which has forsaken me And I let myself a smug grin. She's barely dressed as it is and her actions have given me quite the good view of her front. I leave her face for a moment and my eyes linger to her chest now breathing in and out rapidly. I am vexed. It has been a while since I've been with a woman much less a piece of art such as this rare beauty. She moves again this time placing her two small hands on my person, one removing my tricorn and the other making its way sneakily under my shirt. My gaze shoots back to hers and I am startled (slightly) by the way her own gaze seems to glow as if finally seeing something in a new light. She moves closer still, her face mere inches from mine.

I knew she shouldn't be doing this and neither should I. The calling is too strong. My urges were overcoming my senses and it seemed she was doing the same. For one night I truly wanted to forget everything that had transpired between us. The world and its soulful nature could be left for the moment. I wanted this, no, I needed this. I needed the release and who couldn't resist this siren's call? And so, for that sake I fully immersed myself. I pulled her closer to my chest and could feel her heartbeat against my own, heartless one. Her hand still roamed underneath my shirt and I shivered under her cold touch. She smiled and almost giggled at my act. "Mercy, Captain?" she whispered. I couldn't respond so I merely tightened my hold on her. It worked or so I thought. She craned her neck and pulled herself so her face was directly in front of my own.  
"We can never grant mercy to the sinful, Captain". And with that her lips were on mine.

I awoke to a pounding at my door. I must have fallen asleep on the cursed organ again. Now that was a dream I haven't had yet or rather ever. The knocking became louder.  
"What?!" I managed to bark. I was never in a good mood, but I was in a fouler one than my usual.

"Captain! Th'a Kraken! She's eh broughta us somethin'!" the crewmember know as Maccus hastily replied.

Bewildered, I made my way from the organ and ripped open my cabin door. There was Maccus looking somewhat shaken. I frowned. "I hope ye have a good reason t'a be waken me at tis god forsaken hour".

I made the way to above deck and was surprised to find my other crew dispersed around deck. Most were on the right side and peering over The Flying Dutchman's hull.

Hearing my sauntering walk they all left the object of their vexation for the moment and looked at me. I gave them the scariest look I could muster and pushed past them to have a look for myself. As I peered over the first thing that came to mind was the hundreds of strange feathers clustered together and being pushed along from the waves. Second, I noticed beast herself hovering near the ship's side. She wouldn't appear for just any reason. As if noticing my thoughts the said beast moved and lifted one giant tentacle above the waves and hovered mere meters from the deck.

"She's got somethin' in er tentacle!" Maccus gasped as if seeing the Kraken for the first time. I almost rolled my eyes. Indeed she did have something for me.

The tentacle uncoiled and an arm dropped downwards and finally the body dropped to my deck. The beast slipped into the depths once more.

I couldn't move. I dare not move. I didn't have some pirate or even a victim of the sea.

It was not a soul I could enslave for the next 100 hundred years. It was a woman. A woman with wings. The crew backed off, but I did not. Something was making me drawn to her. I knew I should be feeling something. Anger, rage, fear even, but I felt nothing. I was as hollow as the heart that should be beating within my.  
A being such as that was not here for my enjoyment. She would be here for something else, I'm afraid.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 Full Moon

K, next part here. Much thanks to cazcatharsis for editing! I write smut for you! And then Anamaria one too XD And critiques are welcomed! 

Disclaimer: I don't own DJ or any other Disney character. I only own Selene and any other character I make. No money or any of the sort was made. This is just for enjoyment :). Chapter 2-Full Moon The skies were the clearest they had been since he could remember. Not a cloud hovering in the sky above. The seas were very calm. And what a beautiful sight it was for any man, be it landlubber or sailor, to see the twinkling stars, but what either would be drawn to most was the silver moon setting an luminescent glow on anything it touched.

Chapter 2-Full Moon

There was one ship in the midst where the virgin moon cast her glow, the ship known as the Flying Dutchman. It would normally be an eerie sight, but the light seemed to soften the ship's image. Not to worry though, her Captain was not hungry for blood this night. Nay, it seemed as if he worried himself over who was seeking whom. This was brought about by the very odd and out of place guest aboard. Said guest was in a soaked heap on the deck. Were it not for the obvious womanly parts, barely hidden by pieces of tattered clothing, the crew would never have guessed they had a woman aboard. They were more worried about the pair of wings attached to her.

POV of Davy Jones

It was a sight I had never expected to see. A woman was aboard my ship. Not just any woman, an angel. I had sold my heart and life to end the pain and anguish of a refuted love. Now I am faced with this creature, an angel, which represented that love and cherished rubbish that I had tossed away. Is this what I have to look forward to? To be faced with what I tossed away? To deal with the pain and sorrow that I thought I had overcome? I dealt with the devil for my misgivings, but am I to face the other side for this as well?

A soft moan croaked from her mouth. I had to do something with her. As much as I liked to see her in pain, it distracted my crew. She had to go. I wanted to throw her overboard and feed her to the Kraken, for there was no other thing I could do with her.

She was of no use to me. She had no human soul in her. The ship needed men to sail her. I needed their souls to continue my part of the bargain with the devil.

There was no explanation for why I hesitated. It was always easy. This time it was not that simple. If I tossed her overboard and someone else came along and found her … that was something I could not do. She stayed, at least for now. Who better to watch over an angel than the sea devil himself?

I ordered her to be moved to my cabin. Some of the crew came forward and picked her up while the others started moving back to their posts. It was an awkward sight to see my crew wrestle a small body with heavy wings. They managed to get a grip and half dragged and half carried her to my cabin. I had not missed their cursing and superstitious mumblings about "damnation" and "hellfire". _Bloody idiots!_

"Quit yer yapping or it will be a flogging for the lot of yee!"

That silenced the lot. _Good_. I was left alone to my own musings again. I turned from the deck and gazed onto the sea. Images filled me once more. _Perhaps here is more to this than I thought_. A crooked smile graced my face as storm clouds began to gather, covering the stars and moon. How fortuitous indeed.

I entered my cabin sometime later. I made sure that everything was in order and sound. It was never a joy to be on water during a storm. I looked around for my captive and was surprised to find my crew had placed her on my bed. I sneered with disgust at their actions. They were certainly getting the wrong meaning when I said to put her in my cabin.

The storm began to pick up and waves were now rocking against the side of the ship. I paid no attention to it. My mind was on something else entirely. The creature had not moved nor stirred since I opened the door, yet I had made sure her hands and feet were bound in the slightest chance she chose to move. Satisfied, I made my way to my organ and seated myself upon the bench for another night. I began my ritual of tormenting its keys and soon found myself lost in my symphony of pain. I moved with it and felt myself lost in the swaying of notes and sounds.

As I approached the last verse of the piece, I heard a groan. Angered at being interrupted, I turned my head sharply and I looked straight at her. I had not foreseen her healing so fast, much faster than I would have liked. Only the blood lingered on her skin and tattered clothing. Her wings had disappeared as well, leaving only some scattered feathers here and there. Her eyes fluttered open now she looked around. She stopped when she rested her gaze on me. She from my claw to my chest, up and down again, and then rested on my eyes. She had an unusual eye color, glittered silver, but from a distance I could not say for sure I was not sure. We stayed like this for several moments until she decided to break the inspection. I thought of something, anything to say to her. I tried to think of something, anything to say to her. I wanted to feel anger towards her, but the previous thought I had of her interrupting me had passed. Now, I felt strangely curious. She seems to feel nothing towards me as well. Perhaps she has given up?

"I'm not supposed to be here." She had whispered.

I laughed at her declaration. "That's what they all say, Lass. Every man aboard this ship will tell ye the same thing."

"That is not what I meant."

Again, I chuckled at her. "Then, what is it? Your beloved Lord no longer loved you? Tossed ye away onto me ocean like I toss the ones who declare their love for him in their final moments? I think not. Ye were no longer useful to him. That or you committed done an act so grave, so unholy, that He himself frowned upon you

She made to move to respond.

"That's what I thought."

She was silent for the rest of the night, her eyes closed tight and tears glistening on her cheeks.

She had lain many nights and days in my cabin. It seemed as if she never wanted to be woken again. Neither a sound nor any movement came from the angel since we had spoken. One thing stayed with me more and I did not like it. It was her eyes and the look she had given me. I felt she had hidden something from me and wished not to express it. No, I did not like it one bit.

She haunted me in my dreams every night. They were vivid dreams. They were pleasant dreams. I had not dreamt like that in ages. It was a nuisance, a damned nuisance. Am IAm I truly that condemned?! I dream of her every night. I do not need this! This is not the time! She is haunting me!

Not long after I'd found her, my fate was once again being meddled with. It had come upon the time to collect on one of my bargains with a captain by the name of "Jack Sparrow". When we first met, I assumed him to be a daft young man, willing to give anything to have what he thought, at the time, was most precious to him. He had carelessly tossed his soul away and condemned himself to serve for a hundred years on my ship in exchange for thirteen as a captain of his own. The same man thirteen years later would not hold up his end of the bargain, and I chased him all over my own waters to find him. Now, he had the only thing that could end it all: my heart. I stood on the upper deck of my ship and watched the stars. It was another calm night. I wondered where the heart was now. I had always sensed it nearby, but of late I hadn't felt it at all. I crossed my arms. It was in the rare moments such as these that I quietly wished things had been different. I wished that I had not become the Captain of a cursed ship and crew or be destined to sail these waters for all eternity. I loved the sea. I had always loved it. The riches it offered, the comfort it gave, and the freedom. In the end that love had not been enough I wanted more. I thought I had found that love in the form of a woman. In the end, she betrayed me. She had been crueler than the sea herself in a tropical storm. I had been left to wander in her wake like a drowning man in the wake of a passing ship. I was more broken and torn than any man could have ever experienced. I made a bargain with the devil, to end the pain. I ripped out my own heart, and yet I lived, and in exchange for this service I would collect souls, and the ones I deemed worthy would serve aboard my ship until their debt was paid. The rest were sent to the next plane of existence to be judged by the Devil himself. The deal was an eternity of service to Him and in return my pain for my rejected love was dimmed and hidden away from the world and myself.

I felt a gust of wind blow and lightly filled the sails. We were anchored tonight, but the sails could not be taken down. I heard a door creak open and shut and I reacted quickly. No one should be on deck at this hour. Only a watchman, but he was on the bow. The sound came from the stern. I wondered who was stupid enough to pull a stunt like that. It was then I noticed feathers. A large gust of wind blew past me again and lifted the feathers into the night sky. I could not see anything but the color white for a few seconds, then the feathers dispersed. I growled. Had the woman escaped? And was she now loose on my ship? The harlot! I almost stormed to my cabin, when I heard something flapping, and it was not the sails. I threw my gaze upwards and looked for the source. Then, I found her, blanket and all, sitting on top of one of the masts. Her blue-black hair and red blanket slowly fluttered in the small breeze. She almost looked like a flag. How in the seven hells . . . ?

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 Instinct

Ok, I have chapter 3 ready here. :D Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I don't own PoTC or DJ or any of his crew and no money was made whatsoever on this fanfic. I only own Selene or any OC I create.

Chapter 3-Instinct

Selene's POV

I was at first scared about this whole situation. I wanted to know why I was here and why I had a humanoid form. And why I was on a ship. It seemed I knew the answer to both but something blocked it. The only thing I did know was who I was and what I was, which was an angel. The man decided to make his appearance then and I looked below.  
He stared back up at me and looked mad. I raised an eyebrow. He was extremely mad. I had the urge to look away. I was curious to see a reaction after my earlier frustration. My nature could not be helped. I was an angel after all. Sometimes poking fun was a good thing. I looked over the ocean while sneaking a glance downwards. It worked. His moving beard was seething with rage. Apparently he took my actions as a sign of disrespect against him. I had to admit it was a bit funny. I shouldn't poke too much fun though. I did not like seeing him angry at me. I figured now was the best time as any Something inside me whispered I should just jump down and let the whole thing blow over while another was more cautious and to take the safest route. It said to stay.

(end of POV)

Davy sneered as he looked up. He damned and cursed woman thrice over. He had underestimated her and wondered if she had escaped bindings that easily, what else could happen? He even damned the Kraken for having brought her here. Getting her down was going to be a challenge. He could crawl up the mast and get her or maybe a cannon ball to the face could bring her down. A sharp gust blew her blanket and his angry demeanor softened a tad and was replaced by something more feral. I got a nice view of her ass cheek right here. Maybe I'll let her stay there just a little bit longer? He didn't have much longer to admire her fine porcelain flesh any longer as he blinked and she was right in front of him. She had a slight smile on her face. What was she smiling at? The smile ceased and she clutched the blanket closer to her small body. "What reason to think that you have the right to roam about my ship"  
Selene squinted at him "You mean the bindings? I simply slid them off"  
Slid them off? That was it? "You've been quite the nuisance since the beast dropped you on my deck. I am fascinated to know why, a thing like you, was cast into my waters. You remember our little conversation from earlier?" His grin flashed and Selene's countenance fell. "Aye, so you do remember"  
Selene shook her head slightly, her hair curled around her face, shielding some of her emotion from him. "I remember some, but not all. And I cannot tell you a thing of it, I'm sorry."

Selene's POV

I was sincerely sorry for not being able to tell him what I knew. It was forbidden by all laws mortal or immortal alike. I was able to make some sense of it, but I would not tell him. I peered back at him and felt strange sensations all around me. This body was something to get used to. I have never had a corporal form before. Angels did not exist like that. I pulled unconsciously at the blanket and he searched me and I wondered if he would pursue further. I would never admit that he made me change. I normally was not bothered by my lack of attire, but his presence made me think twice. My apology satisfied him, at least for now, because he raised his head taking my actions as an act of respect, not an attack against his authority. His tentacles had calmed and one was now stroking his chin. I waited for him to make the next move and he turned from me and walked around my form. If he kept this up, I was half tempted to rip a sail and use more covering. He unnerved me. He looked me up and down and around some more, then stopped and looked seaward. I think I know what I can do with you now." I again waited for him to continue. He looked over his shoulder and I was enthralled at his eyes. I could see emotion in them and I was glimpsed a piece of the shattered soul I knew was locked inside him. I let go of the blanket on one side and swept a lock of hair back. I wanted a better view. I was curious. I had nowhere to go and I didn't understand how to get back to where I was before. Perhaps he'd help me . . . ? "I know some of you kind. You know a man's soul just as well as I do"  
Of course this was true. I knew a man's soul and could name every sin, every act he had committed or will commit. I knew his final judgment while this man before me did not. "If you help me, perhaps I can offer you something in exchange.  
I was bewildered. He knew of a way to help me? My instinct was to say no and find a way on my own, but how could I accomplish that when I had no idea of the world in the same regards as him? "For you service to me you will have the freedom to stay aboard my ship as long as you stay within my rules. By me, you will have a chance to return to where you came, but I expect you to participate as any other member of the crew. You should have no real trouble here as my crew is much more afraid of you than to cause you any trouble. Do we have an accord"  
His good hand came forward and he looked at me as if I had to do something. I looked at the hand and to his face and back again.  
"Do you know how to finalize an accord, Lass, or did you fail to receive that lesson?" I grabbed his hand then and gave a squeeze. Then he would know for sure that I had understood completely.

(end of POV)

DJ's POV

The spot had not appeared. How could that be? We had made an accord, a bargain! This was no different than all the countless thousands I've made over the years. A mark should have appeared. Yet there was none. There was no link connecting her to me. The accord has been made and I could not back out on my word, but now there was no guarantee she would fall through with it if it ever came to that. For once in a long time, I had no way of knowing. I played along. "Then it is settled. You shall stay in my quarters until everything works out and then you'll move to the crew's quarters. Be up by dawn"  
. The day would begin the search for my heart and I needed every piece of sanity left in me. The woman followed behind me, but kept a cautious distance.  
We came to my cabin and as went to tell her where she could rest, she had claimed a corner far from my sight. The blanket still tightly wrapped around her she leaned against the barnacle covered board and folded her legs underneath her. It looked uncomfortable. Something pulled at me. She needed some clothing and after some shuffling, I found some of my older clothing pieces which I had worn before my transformation. I laid them on the bench of my organ and I sat up. I wasn't tired in the sense as I needed rest. My soul felt heavy. I closed my eyes and grimaced. The heart hadn't removed all the memories and pain. It just dimmed them. This woman had started something I had long since removed. What was it about a woman that made her so hard to let go of?  
I let a breath out. Too long I have questioned what has happened I should have sold my soul as well.  
Sleep soon found me though and I drifted off to another realm where it was filled with things long since past and some I had yet to discover.

(sometime later)

I awoke early. It wasn't going to be an easy day. The crew still had yet to overcome their fear of the angel; sensing doom would be brought upon them. They should be more worried of me. I got off the bench and moved to kick at the woman to wake, but she had gonee. The clothes I had left next to me were missing too.  
Slightly worried, more about the circumstances than the woman, I hurried out my cabin to find her. I thought maybe she had gone back on the deal and had since long left, healed and at full strength. I searched the stern; nothing; then I looked at the mast; nothing. I came to the bow and I kicked myself for not spotting it earlier. Two glorious wings protruded from her back and the blue-black hair blew wildly in the morning breeze. They were fully outstretched as she looked over the tip of the bow and I couldn't help but stare. It was sinful, but it was beautiful. She finally picked up on my staring and angled her head gently over her shoulder, giving me a wonderful view of her chest-  
"Morning, Captain". Her voice sounded delightful. What I'd give to view a piece of her ass again. I became angry. "You left my cabin"  
"It was a gorgeous morning. I could not pass up an opportunity to stretch a tad"  
I growled. A part of me wanted to wrap her up to the mast and hang her by her wings. Another part wished for something I didn't even want to think about. I whirled and stomped off. Damned wretch!

(end of POV)

Selene watched as he stomped off and heard the cabin door slam. Folding her wings, she relaxed and waited. Parts of the crew were starting to come on deck and were faced with the same sight their captain had. Some backed away, some stared, and then some cursed.  
When would they learn? She turned fully to them, stretched her wings to the fullest, and then the flesh on her back gave way. They were sucked back into her back with a small whooshing sound and a few stray feathers. She looked at them all and they looked back.  
She figured now was as good as ever to begin the introductions. "When do we start"  
The second in command, as she took it, had pushed his way forward and was the first to speak. He looked her over with a bit of fear, but tried to push it back with a smug and toothy smile.

End of Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4 Camouflage

Author's note: I wasn't too sure about keeping up on this fic. If you're enjoying it let me know. I might plan on scraping it. 

Disclaimer: I don't own PoTC or any Disney character used in this fanfic. They all belong to Disney inc. I only own any Selene and any other character I make. No money was made on this fanfic either.

Chapter 4- Camouflage

(Davy Jones POV)

I came out of my cabin sometime later and was bewildered to find Selene working with the crew. In all my years, I had never seen a woman work on a ship. She seemed to fit right in. I had underestimated her strength. When did her kind fit in with my crew? She fit in, for the time being. She had no problem tying a rope or pulling on a cannon piece. Her power was much more than a fancy set of wings. From what I had seen during the day, she was dutiful, watchful, and loyal, but for some reason I could see a streak of something in her. She had not shown much emotion or much of any personality. I had yet to see a glare or a curse or anything I could lash at her with. 

I stood and watched her work. I waited for any sign of impatience, mistakes, anything. I had grown to be a bit wary of her. Minutes ticked by and she kept up. Maccus had instructed her to start scrubbing down the deck and I resisted the urge to tilt my head and watch. I took a drawl on the pipe and knocked the ashes against the claw. I needed to find Sparrow. I sensed the time to find my heart was ticking by and I had not yet even found one clue. The only thing satisfying was seeing him rot in the locker, surrounded by his own sin filled deeds. He was a man like no other yet still the same. I may be a devil, but even I have the sane presence of mind to know when to stop the greed. For some things it did. I was in another foul mood and I needed space. The sea-dogs were getting on my nerves as was the woman. Just her presence alone aggravated me. How did she know how to do everything about sailing a ship? She did not seem to be a sailor. I settled myself in the shadows of my ship and observed the rising and falling of the swells of the sea. 

(End of Davy Jones's POV, start of Selene's POV)

I had the feeling that the Captain had been watched me throughout the day. I guessed he thought I wouldn't take to the crew that well. I was not experienced, but I learned quickly. I watched the others movements and I copied them. I pulled a lock of hair back and wished I had something to tie it with. As the day wore on, I felt tingles go through me. I felt listless. My limbs seemed to freeze and they would not work properly. It was evening now and no more orders were passed to me. I fell into the background. Most of the ghastly crew had taken below deck while some moved about securing any rigging and all the sorts. For once, I watched them and studied their movements as they worked about. I tried to memorize the move movements for my own use. Who knew? The Captain had said as long as I was aboard the ship and did well I had freedom to move about. All was not so easy. I was having trouble with feeling, thoughts, sensations. As I had no physical form before explaining what goes on inside me and what I experienced outside my body was hard. These feelings, these things, they were like the wind. I felt one thing at one time and another feeling at another. One was when Jimmylegs, the whipping happy coxswain, had tried to whip me across my neck, but he was surprised to find I had had no ill effects from it, at all. 

I had to admit, it did reinstate that I was not fully incapacitated. These men seemed to not be able to hurt me, which was to my advantage. I needed to be clear enough to figure out the cloud in my head. After the incident, I thought for certain the Captain would at least make an appearance to mock me or demand an explanation, as if but he had not. Good enough. I don't think I could handle anymore of his moodiness at the moment. The ship listed a bit and we were changing course. I looked up and watch the booms adjust to the wind and we started to tack. I kept my balance and made my way to the mast. I leaned against it and let out a small sigh. My hair whipped about as I leaned against the mast. It was too long for working and as much as I prided in it, I wondered if there was any possibility to trim it. I closed my eyes and smelt the salty air. It was then that I felt a heated stare from behind me. He was watching me? I turned from the mast and found him, pipe in mouth and blue eyes glowing, staring at me. I unconsciously gripped the mast behind me.  
He seemed to place himself in the oddest situations with me. No wonder I was interested in his life when I was above. Where had that come from? Something inside me chastised me for my thoughts. I received a dark, cold feeling. Why did thinking of him cause that feeling? I was about to question myself further when I heard a tapping sound and saw one of the crew come and went to talk to him. He may not have known it, managed to hear "chambers are prepared".

He was getting rid of me then, after one night? I left my perch against the mast and made my way to him. I ascended the stairs and waited for him to acknowledge me. He made known but kept his gaze to seaward and took a lazy puff of his pipe now and then.

(End of Selene's POV)

He broke the silence. With his pipe still hanging from a tentacle, he spoke.

"Yer quarters are set. Ye'll be spending the night in them from here on."

She nodded and bowed her head. "Thank you." "I did not say you could stand around me, woman." He paused. "Or are yee as incompetent as the rest of yer kind."

For one reason or another, Selene felt something she had not felt before. What was this? Displeasure oozed from her in small waves and Davy laughed. 

"Are we mad now?" He stretched the claw and gripped her tightly around the stomach. "I have pricked a nerve, it seems!" He gave her a squeeze and then threw her back His mood darkened considerably. "Yee have no right to be angry at me, girl. Be angry at the one who christened yee, who abandoned yee. It was He who left yee here, He who has left yee to rot with the damned. Yee are one of us now for He planned it. Be thankful I have at least never granted yee the same favor."

She was startled for once. Her eyes showed it to him even if her body had not. He had gotten through to her then. Good, I'll be rid of her for a while.

A glorious shade of pink, violet, and yellow had set across the horizon. He had left her with a warning and she surprisingly left one of her own. "I know one thing about this world. You sailors have a saying, don't you?" She paused. "Red sky at night sailors' delight, red sky in morning sailors' take warning." Its night now, Captain, but it will be dawn soon enough." She excused herself and left for below. As he watched her dwindling form, he turned to face the horizon once more. Her words had struck a chord with him. Why would she say that? He was about to question her for it, but settled for a huff. He needn't be afraid of her. She was a woman and a woman could no longer hurt him. It was when she hit the first step below he heard it. Only someone alive would have it and there was no one alive aboard the boat. He had heard a heartbeat and he knew it had come from the woman below.

Now, why would an insane author like me give her a heart:D 


	5. Chapter 5 The Gift

Here's the next part :D Thank you so much Grizzelvr and Flamin Kate :D

I need to sleep so I have to post this up quickly :)

Disclaimer: Don't own DJ/crew. I only own Selene and any other OC I make. Disney owns all and no money was made

Chapter 5-The Gift

A slow and repeated vibration stemmed from her chest. It caused thrill and concern since she learned a heart beat inside her. It was not a habitual affair, at least not according to her knowledge. That lack of knowledge frustrated her for the more time passed the more aware she became of what she lacked. She was close to it yet so far from it. She slipped down into one of the prisons below. All she had for comfort was the rusted bars of the prison and another poor soul huddled in front of her. What was it she felt? What had caused the change? First, she was dumped into the ocean, dragged onto a haunted ship with cursed men, then a mortal heart. What was fate up to?  
This caused concern simply for the nature of the mortal heart. She never had one. She was immortal and an instrument of God's power. The only ones with free will were humans and other earthbound creatures. She had no such right. It was God who had created her into His form. He had an image of her and that was the purpose of her and her kind. They held no earthbound form; they had neither parents nor siblings. From her time of creation to her current position she never experienced anything like she now. She learned from others about the mortal realm, but she never pictured anything such as feeling it. It was a rare event, according to her knowledge, for her kind to engage in the human world. Bounded by higher laws prevented the two from mixing. Angels could not sin for they had no free will. The only angel ever given the gift of free will remained in hell. After all the possibilities she went over, there was no reason that explained the thumping from her chest. If someone had sent her here for a reason, why had that person chosen to make her weaker? Was it a test?  
Confused, it made her even more depressed and hurt. She had more questions than answers and nothing within her power helped relieve some of the feelings.  
Inexperienced and in a world alone, she was for now. She leaned back against her "quarters" and leaned her head on her knees. Strange as it was, it was even stranger to why the crew of "this" ship found her. She was no stranger to the legends and tales of the Flying Dutchman and her crew. The captain, infamous to all, had been a favorite of hers. The more agitated she became, the more object thrummed against her chest. Selene took one hand and laid it against her chest. A cough from a nearby cell interrupted her. A person more man than creature had huddled in a corner and for the first time, she felt relieved. He had not fully succumbed to the curse. He had held onto the last shred of humanity which had prevented the full transformation. Selene tucked her legs under, leaned forward, and grasped onto one of the rusted bars.  
Bootstrap had known he was not alone, but he had expected someone different to the woman who watched him now. Surprised was an understatement. A woman onboard a ship and this ship out of all others? What had the captain done now? Had he bartered another hundred years of service out of this gentle soul? Blue eyes met silver as he glimpsed at her. She looked a few years older than his son, William, but not by much. "What are you doing here"  
Selene leaned back against the wall. Head turned, she sighed. "How am I supposed to answer that"  
Even though Bill felt miserable, angered, and saddened being by the loss of his son, he was not like the rest of the hardened crew. "You had no trouble before when you answered me"  
"It's complicated"  
Bill laughed. "I have an eternity to spend on this ship. Surely you could spare some of your own time with me?" 'I have all the time in the world'

Sometime later, Selene had explained her story to Bill, and he had in turn told his story to her. From what she had told him, it was unbelievable if it were not for the least if they were not already aboard an infamous ship. Compared to that, anything was believable. It was good that she trusted him for he already knew about her from the mumblings of his crewmates about the fallen angel that God himself cast from his grace. Enriched the tale was it rang with some truth as soon as he. He felt sorry for her. Already ill-equipped to deal with the world, she was even more out of place here. She brought him comfort and the knowledge of the afterlife; there existed an escape for him. He existed, not lived at the moment, and served a hellish captain and crew. That was not living and she proved the afterlife was not as cruel as some folk said it to be. It comforted him to know there was such a place. Bill knew there was not much more to live for. His son had grown into a fine and capable young man who needed him no more which left him nothing more left to finish. From her story he sensed she skipped over some parts, but he felt she had a good reason to leave out some pieces so he left it alone. In the end, he gained much more than some hope; he gained a friend. For the first time since his son's hasty departure, Bill smiled. Selene had finished her story and when she made eye contact with him and noticed her sad expression, he smiled wider and assured her he would help her. She shook her head softly.  
"I have to do this alone"  
He left the offer open to her and settled in against his own damp prison. He nodded off asleep a bit later and she settled against bars. The night passed by slowly and only the odd creaking of the ship and the odd wave breaking against the side, it was eerily quiet. A small red crab scuttled across her cell floor and climbed onto her upper leg. It continued up her arm and it settled into her hair.  
Soon, all sorts of sea-life bloomed as she watched. A sea anemone here and a hermit crab there. The entire cell sprouted into an array of a mixture of sea-life and ship. Barnacles, mussels, and starfish formed from the floor as did the other creatures that lived around them. A small group of hermit crabs crawled over to her and were now clinging to her shirt and trousers. One crab had made a home in the lower part of her leg while a starfish had suctioned on her hand.  
Looking at Bill, she wished she needed to sleep. She could go above deck, but in away she felt that would not go well with the captain and only a couple of hours left until dawn broke and she had nothing to do until then. She had expected the pipe organ to be going off, but surprisingly nothing had come out of it. Time passed and a few more sea creatures moped about her and she played with a hermit crab that pinched her clothing a bit too tight. The heart in her chest had settled into a rhythm and it no longer occupied her mind.

Above, the crew had awoken and was working about as usual. Their footsteps jarred Selene from her mental lapse and she figured it was time she appeared. She managed to pry the sea creatures from her, save for the crab, and headed on deck. She gave one last look to Bill, and opened the cell door. On deck, the shark or "Maccus" had ordered her to stay away and to play a minor role in the background. The Captain had not yet appeared. As she made her way to the back of the ship, she had picked up the nervousness of the crew once again and heard between jobs the whispers shot between the crewmembers of the rumors. "The heart be missing for too long" and "how much longer do we have at search". His heart? She had known the crew had been looking for it and to her own knowledge, were trying to get it back. The question was who had it and where it was. It was midday and the Captain had yet to come on deck. Without him, the crew was still too wary of her, though most tolerated her. To her, their judgment mattered not for as long as they gave her no trouble she tolerated them. Something she had done must have been the source of a scene she witnessed. Seemingly she had a crab still crawling around her hair and she had been the cause of it. "She has crabs now, eh?" 'Crabs?' She cast the crewmember a look and the laughter stopped. With nothing to do, she climbed up the mast and took a seat. A shout from below her caused her to down and see the creatures scurry about. Finally, a cabin door opened then slammed shut and the very man she had thought about his appeared. The captain looked more bedraggled then usual made even more obvious for he strutted about on and began barking orders left and right. The Captain moved his head sharply in her direction and while still keeping eye contact, shouted the words "down". Shouts and the quick scattering of the men directed her to look ahead, slightly off the starboard side, where a ship bobbed up and down in the waves. The Flying Dutchman made her approach and knew then what he planned to do. Someone had remembered her and shouted up with a feral grin "We're going down. Hope you can swim"  
Selene looked puzzled. 'Down?' The ship lurched forward and more crew rushed around. The ship leaped again and with one final movement, headed under the waves. She had hardly any time to react as the water quickly made up to where she sat and with no choice, she took to the sky. Davy had hoped she would remain on the mast and the ship dragged her under with the rest of them. He had been absent for most of the day and had recently come above to find the woman nowhere in sight. Feeling free from her scrutiny, he remained above only to find a ship in the distance. She flew the British colors and was a decent sized vessel. He was not someone to pass a good opportunity when it came. With an order to go down, he would surprise them and take them down. He needed not the Kraken today. Somehow the sight of spilled blood eased the bubbling rage he felt and perhaps someone would know something of his heart. The rumors had spread to him that someone within the British army controlled the heart and he merely was seeking the lead. And he needed them alive.  
Selene watched as the Dutchman leaped to the surface and attacked the helpless ship. In a morbid sense of fascination, she watched and experienced firsthand what made the ship and her crew so infamous. She had seen Death, but only in the Spiritual sense. Here she witnessed the choice of Death.

:D 


	6. Chapter 6 Departed

Chapter 6- Departed

Author's Note: The hard about this fic is I'm working with writer's block here and I'm not feeling the drive to write this as easily as I have in the first chapters. Some ideas I'm going to come back to (sea life in last fic). It's hard not only because of the w/b, but because I don't want to let some plot points come too soon and make the story look rushed. It has to be the way it is until Chapter 10 where the whole thing does a 180 turn. I've given some minor hints, but it's hard to try and work in secret. That's what makes it.:)

Oh, and "words" means normal speech while 'words' means inner thought. I realize sentence structure and paragraphs are screwed up here, but for some reason whenever I transfer a document here on ff.m in either Word or Notepad, it all gets mixed up. I tried XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Davy Jones, crew, or Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own my own characters and Selene. No money was made and all was for fun.

There existed an island where, for one man, one life ended and another began. To understand how fate works with anyone is a great mystery. Reasons are questions and answers implausible to normal minds. Something happens and not understood, rather believed to be fate or a work of God, cannot be proven with certainty. For Selene, it was no different. The minute she made it, on this island, fate laughed at her.

Immediately, questions formed in her mind on how she landed here, among all the other islands in the Caribbean, she came to this one. Wide eyes darted around and hair whipping wildly around her, Selene stood on the shore. One boot on land and the other in the water, she hesitated moving any further. It was too strange, too consequential for her to end up here. Whose sort of sick, twisted game is this?  
One part of her itched to explore the land, but the more cautious side warned her of the island and its secrets. But, would it be good to venture onwards? After seeing it firsthand, was she permitted upon these same shores? Those decades ago this beach and the waters that surrounded it swirled crimson, from his blood?

Curiosity stirred and overwhelmed the cautious side of her. She wished to see firsthand the island that had made him the sea devil. Her other foot made it to the sand and she started off at a steady pace and headed along the shore.  
She combed the beach for a bit and spotted the hole. 'This was where he buried it.' Leaning down into the hole, she found an open chest with several items strewn about: several unopened letters and blank parchment. When she stifled through the entire contents, she found dried blood at the bottom and the urge to turn her head away came forward. She resisted the urge and touched the blackened substance. 'This is where it rested.' She closed her eyes as if the emotions the man had felt in the last moments of his mortal life transferred. Her fingertips tingled and she drew back her hand. It was a new feeling. She gave one more caress to the chest and moved on to the letters. These were his letters and not opened. This meant she had not read them and that he never gave them to her. She remembered when he had written them, the love and devotion that he put in every phrase, word and stroke of the pen. He meant everything that he had promised her, but it had not been enough.

She regretted sifting through his personal belongings, and for the moment, her curiosity vanished and she left the letters alone. It was satisfying, being here, touching what he had previously touched, but to open the letters obviously meant for someone else? That was dishonest and the idea of going against her nature disgusted her.

She placed the letters back into the chest when one letter slipped from her hand and fell to the sand. Letters back inside, she picked the fallen letter up. It was different from the others. Still sealed, yet unlike the others, it had lettering on the outside it.

There was only one word marked in his scripted handwriting. "Angel.  
'When had he written this?' Conscience or not, this was just too good of an opportunity to pass up. She broke the wax seal and opened the letter.

"I should not be writing this, but I feel I must do so. I am torn. The woman reappeared to me last night during a dream. Who is this creature vexing me so? I have a beloved whom I love with all my heart and I am content. I thought I desired no more. She created a stirring in me and makes my blood sing through me veins. I am torn between the two; one that only exists in my mind and dreams and the other physically real. If only I had the chance to meet her, my choice would be much easier to make. What am I thinking? I believe I love Calypso, and I trust my judgment, but why does this continue? I am concerned for my love only, yet, I am drawn to her as a moth to a flame. I want to see her and hear her voice more so than just teasing whisper in my ear. Calypso has me for an eternity, the siren has promised to have me forever. One has my heart and the other has my soul."

As she finished reading the last word, the paper engulfed in flames and its ashes scattered on the sand. That was the reason she was here. That was because of everything. 

Wide-eyed, she fell backwards and onto the sand. There was not one emotion she could name that could describe it. The heart inside her burned and she placed one hand over it and squeezed. Pain rushed through her veins as she dug deeper and she ripped through the shirt. Red blood oozed through the half-moon marks of her fingernails and she let out a sob. 'How could this happen?' She knew the answer, but had not the courage to say it.

Lost in her own misery, she had missed The Flying Dutchman's entrance not too far offshore. The crew had assembled to come on land with orders to drag the woman back onto the ship. They had made land when her cries rang out across the island.

She down before them and half tripped, half fallen, onto the sand. She had ripped half of her shirt off and only a shred amount covered her chest. Under the moonlight, she looked wild, hair half covered her face and her eyes held a deadly glow as silver tears had run down her face. Blood covered her left side and some had poured onto the sand, turning it an ebony color. It appeared she had ripped herself open in an attempt to remove the mortal heart inside.

Most crewmembers had backed away and some feared for their undead lives. The fear on their faces had struck something with her for she moved within a heartbeat and was no longer on the beach.   
He had turned a curious eye to the beach to watch the seen, but this was far from expected. His crew had backed off, fearing her and at the same moment; he felt a twinge of anxiousness.

The spyglass lowered, he felt a drop of liquid hit him. There was not a rain cloud in sight. When he looked upwards, for the first time he pictured a hurricane was more predictable than this wench. She came and went like the wind. She stood on the mast, wings closed and blood streamed down her left side and onto the mast. It flowed down onto the deck.

In the blink of an eye, she came upon him, silver eyes glowed with menace. She walked with more weight put into her injured side and stopped with only an arm's length that separated them. "It all happened because of you, all of it."

He shot her a confused look, bottom lip pouted outwards. Her stance had not fazed him, but her words though . . . ' It is all my fault?' When he peered more closely on her self-inflicted wound, where claw marks ripped through both skin and flesh, it touched him. She realized something on that island, and he was taken aback at the ferocity of the wound. He softened, even if only momentarily, and switched the spyglass to his clawed hand. He lifted his other hand and reached towards her and brushed a hesitant hand over the injury. Red, now turned black blood, sizzled on his hand and he jerked it back.

As if she picked up something from him he could not, her anger melted away and replaced by a helpless and sad stare.

Tears dripped from her face as she brushed past him to go below. The prison door slammed behind her.

She leaned against her cage, wings cocooned around her body. More blood had pooled around her feet and her white shirt held a burgundy color. The injury had not started to heal, but she cared neither for it nor anything. 'Why would I? It all made sense now. Why someone had tossed me aside, like nothing more than a gutted fish, why 'that' man found me. Why I gained a mortal heart. I lost my sense of self and my punishment is to become what I sought. The fault is my own.' Bootstrap had heard the commotion on deck, followed by the young woman who rushed back to the same spot as earlier. He looked her over and saw the blood that pooled underneath her, leaving behind burn marks as it stretched out and covered the prison floor. It was a sad site as he saw such a beautiful and unique creature in such pain, and he knew it was the Captain who caused it.

"What is your name?" Bill's voice rasped.

Selene leaned her weight onto one hand and pulled the wings away from her face. That gave her a clear view of her companion. "Your name, what are you called?"

Bill smiled. He got her interested, at least. "You can call me Bill."

"Bill, then."

He reached a hand onto the bars as the woman moved again and leaned heavily against the bars. This concerned him. 'How can an angel have blood?' He needed to direct her attention away from whatever had caused her grief. His knowledge of her kind was limited, since he was a pirate, however no outcome looked bright for immortal or mortal when her body stressed its limits.

"What is yours, if I may ask?" He tried again and prodded for her name.

She hesitated at first. By giving herself a name, she no longer held onto her position and her faith. She would lose everything. Anything that tied her to Heaven above would be broken. 'I will have nothing left, but my deeds cannot be fixed now.' It was far too late for mercy. "My name is Selene"

It all goes downhill from here evil grin 


	7. Chapter 7 Temptation

Chapter 7- Temptation

Thank you so much for the support and taking the time to review! I had some trouble getting this chapter up, but now that it is here, I hope you enjoy it :D R&R if you can :)

Disclaimer: Don't own PoTC, DJ, or any other Disney character. I only own my own characters. No money was made and this is all for fun.

A/N: "words" indicate speech and 'words' indicate thought (along with italics)

No matter how many times the deckhands scrubbed the blackened deck surface, the bloodstain never faded; it had engrained itself into the wood. Even the sea life had burned away.

With the woman below, Davy felt free enough to move around. The woman herself had been the reason he avoided being around her. He was not avoiding her. At least, that is what he allowed himself to believe.

Something touched him when he saw her panicked and bloody. What had she been through to have her so stricken? Her panic had made him forget, for the moment, why he was so angry first. Terror set her into, but her eyes reflected knowledge he never saw on her before. She knew something. He considered going after her and pry her for information. He took a step towards the stairs below, but hesitated.

The time went quickly and quietly as Selene leaned against the bars. The bloodstains had burned away any life that had grown before, leaving an odd pattern on the wood. The wound had healed and she bore no physical scar. Her mind, on the other hand, whirred with; from the island, to the letter, to the wound-she focused on each one over and again.

Bill picked at a meal one of the crew has tossed him. Now and then he would take a moment to study Selene and it seemed every glance he would find something new about her. She was exquisite, to say the least. The wings interested him the most and verified that his suspicions were correct. From his limited knowledge, he knew they were usually bright and glowing creatures, appearing only during times of epic battles or from the cries of the helpless. For one to be walking around mortals and more so, to be on this ship, he wondered if it meant either great danger or salvation. She appeared rare among her kind, even if all he knew was skeptical, because of her pale skin, dark hair, and lurid eyes. Nothing along a bright and glorious image he expected.

The blood though, as he looked at the pattern on the floor, black among the sea flora, that was his biggest question. Since when did an angel bleed?

"Do you want some?"

Selene opened her eyes and glanced at the food and turned away. "I do not need it."

Bill picked at the mess some more. "It must be a blessing then, to not need nourishment or any other needs."

"It's a curse, not a blessing."

Bill lowered the plate to the floor. "How did you get that injury? Did the Captain do that or one of the crew?" No matter what had happened, she concerned him. There was nothing wrong for caring for a similar mate, was there?

Selene hesitated then spoke in a monotonic voice. "I feel now is not the best time for me to speak of what happened; perhaps on a better occasion?

Bill lowered his eyes. "All right, another time it is."

Selene shifted. She needed to be away from it all for a bit. The cell made her feel like a caged bird. Being in a free space might help though staying as faraway from him she could muster was best. She looked down at her shirt again and though such trivial as human modesty did not bug her, it bugged the Captain and the last she needed now was him coming at her claw snapping and tentacles writhing. It would be a funny sight.

"I will return later." With one last look behind her, she moved, but stopped when she noticed the expression Bill wore. He looked tired, more so than she had first seen him. His soul was heavy and pain filled. She pitied him and he had been only trying to help her. She opened her cell door and knelt down before the man and reached inside, touching his face. Bill's blue eyes opened and watched her as she traced her fingers lightly over the newly barnacle encrusted cheek. She took her hand back and left quickly. She left him wondering as he ran his hand over his now bare, human skin.

Up on deck, she no idea how much time had passed since she had rushed into the cell below. Usually, she was able to tell the time of day and how much time had passed, but now was different. Somehow, she managed to squander the reasons and focused on the present, essentially finding a garment aboard a haunted ship filled with men. It looked like any normal scene she witnessed before on the ship, but there was something in the air, something unearthly.

She passed some crew, who gave her a wide berth, and went to the front of the ship. Her wings gone, she tended to the sorry state of a shirt she had left and tied several knots together to at least hide her chest. Once finished, she sat down, thankfully out of sight of most people. The waters were calm and the sunset was a somber mixture of yellow and orange hues.

How is this going to end? She squeezed her eyes shut. The heart within her had not healed as well as her skin had. It beat in an unusual rhythm, not the normal one she was familiar to_. 'What am I going to do now?_' 

Stuck in her own reverie, she almost missed the telltale stomp of the person she wanted to avoid. He had cornered her. The only noise between them was the Captain's breathing, and her own, irregular, heartbeat.

Davy struck a match with on tentacle and watched as the spilled ashes blew over the side, into the water below. He took one puff, another, breathed out, then another breath in; he expected the woman to at least recognize his presence, but he guessed she had worn herself out during her little escapade.

Neither one of them wanted to break the silence first, but for different reasons. It was not until the last puff of smoke emitted from the pipe, he reasoned he should go first. "What were you looking for on the island?" Not that he needed to know, he already had some hints, but he judged it best to pry it from her first. Being gentle was something he had not done in a longtime.

He wanted no crazed angel on his ship, especially an angel with a lack of sense for human modesty_. 'That isn't necessarily terrible, now is it?'_ There it was again, that nasty voice. It taunted him that it was not the angel he commented, but the other men aboard the ship. They had already seen the critter strut too many times around them and half of that almost naked and bloodied. He nearly chuckled at the thought they had etched in their memories. If he was simply a crew member and not captain, he was not sure if she would scare the soul out of him or leave him dying of thirst to drink her essence.

Selene wanted to not answer his question nor even be near him. It hurt too much, physically and mentally.

"You know, your actions the other day were unsettling. I have done many a beating to a man for lesser acts on my ship. And you have made yourself at home here. Perhaps you would prefer a permanent home below or may be the crow's nest? You would be most at home there."

Selene stood up, hands resting lightly against her hips. "You can try, Captain. May I be as bold that I will even give you a head start?"

Selene threw Davy's humorous jest right back into his face. He had only meant to tease her, and that mood was as rare as a rogue wave. '_How dare her, the wretch!' _ "Do not tempt me, woman."

Selene whirled around and stuck an accusatory finger into his chest. "You say that word with such contempt, Captain. Am I to plead the object of your affection denied your tries to woo her?" Selene prodded the finger further. "Perhaps she had good reason to."

That was the final word. Davy grabbed her with his good arm and his tentacle finger gripped her wrist tightly. His entire face moved with fury and the tentacles moved in waves. His breathing grew harsh and the cerulean eyes swirled an icy fire.

"No matter what you do, _I_ will be the victor." Selene tossed her head back and her hair whipped behind her. An inky, blue black lock caught on his arm and for just a sliver of a second he wanted to grasp it, just to feel the feathery soft hairs glide over his hand.

The two remained deadlocked and blue fire met a frothy silver as each fought for dominance.

His teeth clenched and his mind was apace. For a moment he thought he would succumb to the primal urge to smite the woman, but soon the heat numbed enough for him properly answer her. "Will you now? And here I thought you were not brave enough for such a bold accusation, much less claiming the spoils before the fight?"

Selene removed her finger, but did not fight his hold on her. Her move made him feel bolder, and he took her removal from his person as a sign of yielding. He leaned in closer, pulling Selene closer to him. One long tentacle moved to her face and caressed her cheek and a few more made for her chest, clenching and rubbing the knotted material covering the milky, white skin. "You are _clueless_ to the other ways I could punish you."

For the first time, Selene's eyes widened a sliver and she made the first try to pull back. Some anger melted away and half a grin pulled at his mouth. He rubbed a little longer, just for effect and pulled away. "The haul from the last wreck awaits you by my first mate. I will not have you half-dressed on my ship."

With her occupied, he moved quickly to the prison below to interrogate another faithful prisoner. He sauntered over to the only other occupied cell. He kicked the cell, waking Bill from his sleep. "What be her name?"

Bill, momentarily dazed, focused a hazy gaze on a moody captain. Davy had no patience for the pathetic betrayer to gather his thoughts. The tentacle hand, only moments ago touching _that_ person, grasped Bill in an iron tight hold.

"What be _her_ name, damn you" His words failed to produce the venom he held for the betrayer. He wanted, no, needed to know her name and he would find the worst place in the _Locker_ to torture Bootstrap Bill unless he revealed it.

"S-Selene, she said it was Selene."

Davy threw Bill back behind the bars and moved the hand to grasp the bars. "Selene, her name is _Selene._"

And as quickly as he came, he left just as swiftly.

Phew:D


	8. Chapter 8 Caribbean Blue

Author's Note: I updated quick simply because I wanted this one out and it gives me the chance to thoroughly edit Chapter 9/10. These were written even before I had this fic thought out. Now, I rated this "M" for a a reason. I am not posting the entire content of these two chapters out simply because I want to be safe, but it will hopefully be enough. Let me know how this one works out!

Disclaimer: I don't own PoTC, Davy, or any other Disney character. I only own Selene and any other OC I make. No money was made. Enjoy!

Chapter 8: Caribbean Blue

He found her, just as the sun's rays stretched over the horizon, as she looked into the distance. This moment reminded him of the first morning after she awoke, but there was a difference with her. Her wings were no longer held up proudly and full, but heavy and with much strain; their color no longer a sparkling white, but a dull and drab ashen color. Her spirit shifted and swirled making the scene in front of him twist as he tried to detect what mood she was in.

"What do you want?" Selene, normally patient, wanted some space. He managed to aggravate her enough the last time they were together that she simply wished to be alone.

Davy tipped his head slightly, pondering what exactly she meant. For some reason, her words itched at him from their previous spat and now he had sought her out. Unexplainable, he felt the need of her presence around him. Right now she soothed the tension that raced in his mind and soul and it. Her essence, her purity radiated a warm and comforting sensation in his cold, dark veins. Perhaps dying men saw and felt her like this before? She eased them from the terrifying void as they crossed into the afterlife?

The retort he had wanted to belittle her with earlier had vanished and for once he felt at ease.

"Can we agree to disagree about this?" Davy pouted his lip.

Selene thought his question over and responded. "I think it is the best solution. This is your ship thus your rules.

What was this? With her answer, the easy mood had vanished as quickly as the wind. Why had she decided to meddle with that argument? He had forgotten about it and wanted to enjoy the mere and simple peace she offered, not bring up _that._ Was it a trick? Had she wanted to catch him off guard?

"Captain, if you are not going to be coherent with me, then you are wasting both your time and my own."

Why was it now he realized she had still not changed into something more suitable?

"Pardon me, Captain?"

"Agreed, though expect the rules to change." He paused, since she was not acting on the accord as he intended. The woman had more will than he believed. She had not been here long yet she took off whenever the opportunity opened itself. If there was any word that described her character, "flighty" believed the most apt to use.

This appeared unfortunate; he needed a certain someone below deck for some prodding. His mind had wondered too much lately and some further interrogation always lightened his damp mood.

The wretch needed to believe he was 'forgiven' and then the angel could persuade him. He grinned. It would work. He waited until she went below before he signaled the deckhands to go below to fetch Turner.

(Davy's POV)

Perhaps I had not thought of all the possibilities that have occurred because of her presence on board, because she changed it all. I had intended her to blend in and use her to my own advantage, but she proved to be more than that. How much time had passed since she arrived; days, maybe months? I snorted in disgust. '_When did I find her time aboard important?'_

I wondered if I were simply wasting my time by letting her aboard, and again I questioned _why_ the Kraken had decided to discard her instead of just eating her. Then again, the Kraken had not always strictly obeyed his commands. I wanted to shake my head, but settled with moving out of sight, much like Selene had done earlier. _Selene_, I repeated the name in my head. I frowned. '_When had I heard that name before?'_

I settled against the mast and shielded myself from the heated sun. I preferred the darkness of night more than the warmth of day. The sunlight was something a man looked forward to, to embrace the dawn of a new day. I did not look forward to that and had nothing to hope for. My chance had passed.

(End of Davy POV)

Her furrowed eyebrows and upraised frown dictated an expression between muddled and bewildered. How many moods did this man have? First, he harassed her then he prodded her and now he sought her insight on this latest agreement? What _did_ he want?

Bootstrap Bill Turner emerged, dragged forwards by an excessively giddy, but vicious crew. Heavily shackled, the crew pushed and passed Bill along while a satisfied Captain looked on from behind.

Selene looked on with empathy. Though she had become enlightened with Bill, she could no interfere here. She knew what the crew prepared for. Had it occurred differently, she might have been able to protect or even aid him, but not here and not on this ship. This was not her domain and she had neither the privilege nor the right to pass judgment on him. She could only watch and feel for him, even though every fiber of her leaped to protect him.

As one of the crew lifted the whip and Bill placed into position, she turned away and made her way silently down into the ship. She blocked out the jeers from the crew and the heavy emotions coming off in waves from the victim. For an instant, she questioned it all. Had He planned on judging her too? That was what this is all about? She wondered if this was her punishment. She walked with these cursed men, not striking them down and sending them to hell. She shared in their sins even if she had not committed them, which were the same as if she sinned _with_ them.

Seemingly, the entire bottom had emptied to watch above deck and she was alone. Inside the prison cell, someone had placed (more so dumped) a pile of clothing on the damp, messy floor. She knelt down and picked some articles of clothing up. There was hardly any choice of outfits, but she had enough gratitude to thank whoever brought her something to wear.

Among the clothing, there were a couple of sashes and she used one to bind her cleavage close to her chest and the other to cover her lower regions. She put on a shirt, pulled on a pair of light brown breeches and matching socks, and finished by adding a black overcoat. Contented by the results, she felt ready to go above deck and "prance" around the ship, as the Captain had so finely put it. Ready to go, she almost missed one last item that she had _not_ expected to be among a man's state of dress. Curiosity got the best of her and she soon tried to figure a way to wear it.

Later, she made her way above deck and thankfully the crew had scattered; they kept busy by the usual troubles of the ship. She looked around for Bill and noticed him, still shackled. She walked towards him, but stopped suddenly as she felt a heated stare on her back. She turned to one of the masts and noticed the source of the in glare. It was the Captain. He appeared agitated; as if the satisfaction of Bill's earlier punishment had worn off. She turned to Bill and then looked to the Captain. Torn between the two, she believed best to at least thank the sullen leader for the garments.

Bill grimaced as she headed towards the sullen Captain. He shook his head and received a scurrilous glare from Maccus.

She came within a few feet of Davy as he leaned against the mast. He warily watched her, blue eyes piercingly searched for an answer for her approach to him.Selene waited for him to make the first move and she tilted her head and hoped he accepted the fact she had peaceful reasons to be so near him. A silent moment passed between the two as the rest of the men blended into the background, giving them space.

Finally, Davy made the first move. "Good to see you listened to me, for once. Without having you making a commotion, made it all much easier."

Selene absorbed his words and sought for a worthy response. She found none and tempted to turn around and go back to Bill when she sensed there was more to the words than he had let on. He sounded as if he had not wanted her to watch her friend's punishment? "I wanted to thank you for the clothes."

She had not expected his reaction as he emitted a strange sounding snort through his one breathing tube. He looked away, over the vast blue sea, interested in directing his attention elsewhere. The glare had vanished and for once, Selene thought a warm, peaceful air had overtaken him. The moment soon vanished as he looked her over, head to boot, more thoroughly.

He raised an eyebrow, but now she was up close her state of dress was not proper. "Where be your clothes, woman?"

Selene flashed him a warm smile and looked to him through half-lidded eyes. She wanted the chance to tease him this time. "I thought your crew might like it."

Eyes wide, he looked between her and his crew and back. Her clothing was correct save for one article of a _woman's_ dress she wore around her chest; a corset. The rest of her clothing loosely hung from her form while the corset tightened and highlighted her middle. It offset the balance giving her a shapely figure.

She laughed, for the first time aboard; her laughter was such a sweet, pleasant sound, Davy forgot any ill-comment had had thought of. Unknowingly, he pushed a laughing Selene behind him and out of the sight of anyone. "Listen here-uh. I told you that you cannot wear such distractions around on my ship." He pointed towards her chest. "Specifically _that_; I do not want my crew sidetracked."

Selene continued her mirth, but tried to hide it and hid her mouth under a shaky hand. "I am wearing just as much clothing as anyone else. What does it matter if I wore this?"

(Davy's POV)

I wanted to take her in my claw and throw her overboard. '_Or throw her on your bed_ _as she screamed to the heavens; you satisfied and her in pure rapture.' _The corset made a man's mind wonder. She made it worse as she pranced around in it! My mind swirled as I thought of all the outcomes if the crew noticed it. It gave me enough thoughts and turned my mind into a race of each outcome. She drove _me_ mad! The worst thought wanted me to ravage her, a creature that disgusted me. Had I finally lost any sense of feeling I had left? Had I not bedded a woman in that long to have such longing for a creature desperately distant from my touch and reach?

Halfway on a reprimand, I stopped as the air around us pulsed. I knew that feeling; my heart was near. Out of all the times I searched, this link was strong.

I wasted no time and forgot about Selene. Finally, I would close this endless chapter of my life. I grinned. I would find the bastard that took it and keelhaul him until his flesh peeled off.

The entire mood changed and the pursuit of a hunt danced in the air. _Her_ image, also my lost love _and_ betrayer flashed through my mind; it pushed me on ever forwards, ever determined to make me right with what had wronged me.

I saw the ship, carrying the British flag, and she was not a normal one; she carried the flags which proved her of one of the top-ranked individuals. This proved even better than a common vessel. Taking her down proved who still mastered these seas to everyone, especially the ones of "higher power". I wanted to destroy them slowly and painfully; I called on the Kraken.

Selene had made her way and stood next to me and my grin slipped as she cast a disapproving glare on me. A dark gray color swirled in her eyes and her mouth set in a grim line. Was she mad at me? I was too high on my anger and never thought of her reaction. The little peace I enjoyed with her became fleetingly smaller with each moment that passed by. I ignored her thoughts and I enjoyed seeing her pain. "Your services are no longer needed, in fact, consider the agreement adjourned."

The woman took a step back. "You are what?"

I became agitated. "Do I have to repeat it for you? I have found my heart and since that was part of the agreement, we no longer have an accord. Consider yourself fortunate that I have kept you aboard this long".

I wondered how much longer she was going to stand there and look at me. "I gave you a chance. Your decision is to stay then?" She gave no me no answer so I diverted my attention to my crew and yelled the orders to take the ship. When I turned back, she had vanished.

(End of Davy's POV)

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9 Author's Note

A/N: I made Chapter 10 Chapter 9 because it isn't showing up.


	10. Chapter 10 Eclipse

Author's Note: K, I had some problems with my editing program so hopefully everyone will cope with me with this. This is actually one single piece in 2 parts. I can't say anymore, but don't get mad at me at the end LOL Enjoy! And sorry for the long wait, but it's here :D

Disclaimer: Don't own DJ or any POTC character. They are owned by Disney. I own Selene and any other OC I make.

* * *

Chapter 9- Eclipse

* * *

Two months have passed since the angel left the devil on his search; two furiously long months since her disappearance and the end of hope for him. There were no words to describe the flurry of emotions that had passed through him that day and they days that followed. With every single gentle wave that lapped on the shore or to the tempests and squalls that battered pirate, privateer, and the innocent passenger ships alike, there was a change in the air. 

If there was ever a time the sea _truly _reflected the sea-devil's mood, it was now. A hurricane had blown into the Caribbean and was the worst seen in decades. Davy Jones himself stood near the bow and refused to go below. After everything he had been through all the battles and loss this was how it would end?

* * *

He was sure the heart was there. It _was_ there! How could it not have been there? He had the entire ship searched over and over and threatened and mutilated a person for each corner that was searched until there was no person left to mangle and no room left to search. 

As the rain and wind blew the cold rain onto him, his fury increased. Furious waves broke over the Dutchman's sides and she tipped violently about. The heart had simply gone, vanished.

Not even the Kraken's blows to the ship and seeing the souls, bodies and all sink below the depths could satisfy the thirst for more blood and the pain.

He had thrown the locket overboard, but not before crushing it. It could have been so much simpler if he only not believed the treacherous nature of that vile woman. If had not fallen into her traps and feeling she loved him in return. If only had had _seen_. Now, there was no way to tell where it was and who had it and again in the end he was left with nothing. Everything had been for nothing.

All across the Caribbean, waves turned to squalls. The colossal giants lashed and dove around the Dutchman. Each wave lashed across her decks for every thought of pain, every thought of betrayal and heartbreak; for each day he cried alone, for every drop of blood that dripped from the self-inflicted wound that he had hoped would bring relief and an escape from his life. He had not wanted an end with Death and because he had held onto the pain from life, it prevented him from succumbing fully to the other side. Now, he teetered between life and death, a collector of souls for the devil because he had been too afraid to accept God. And from every heartbeat that remained alive before his fall from grace.

Jones grimaced as the Devil's face appeared in his mind once more. If he did not find his heart, he would not gain that salvation from whatever, saint or demon.

Midnight had come and passed, but he still had not moved. The crew, only too used to his angry and moody behavior, continued on and went safely below deck. The storm and waves would not take them down, but a heart broken captain could.

* * *

The tempest still held on with all it's strength even when his own had ebbed. He finally left his spot and entered his cabin. 

He sat tiredly onto the bench and closed his eyes as droplets of rain fell from his hat and onto his face.

A loud crack of thunder broke through the sound of the storm and was loud enough that it sent the pipes of the organ into an odd composition of smoke and groans. Another loud crack of thunder made the noise even louder and Davy gripped the bench tighter. A heavy thump hit above him. Everything was tied down and no one was up there . . . he was in no mood to deal with it, but a stirring of familiar feelings enveloped him the longer he sat there. He stood up and with his odd walk went above deck.

The pitch black darkness prevented even his toned abilities and his vision was blocked to no more than a few feet. Another huge wave toppled over the ship as he inspected the deck. He came upon the first mast when he found the source of the noise.

There she was in all her glory. Her black hair plastered to her small frame white wings folded behind her. She raised her head as he approached and for once he was taken aback

from the ferocity in her eyes. Usual pools of silver and blue, now they glowed deep gray.

He didn't need to be close to see she was saddened and it was directed at him. And by the sack she held in one hand he knew she had not come back just to see him

He watched as she lightly walked towards him. Standing before him, she had watched him, tentacles writhing and face set in stone. She reached into her coat and pulled out a black velvet bag and he knew then what she had been up to.

Davy grabbed her and threw her to the mast. He grabbed the thumping package and clamped the claw around her neck. He growled at her.

She didn't move. She didn't even put any effort to save herself as he tightened his grip. She stayed firm.

She would not bend to his whims, would not be swayed by his anger. "Put it back in its proper place. It is the only way." Selene stared right back at him. "It is the safest place! Get over your pain and forget her. She betrayed you, yes, but it was not your fault."

His tentacles viciously swaying as he spat back a reply. "I won't"

"It is your only weakness. Put it back. Do you want to be a slave and always having to obey another's set of rules?"

After all he had put himself through that night, he could no longer hide the pain from her. "I can't!"

Her eyebrows scrunched together and then she moved one hand to the heart and one hand to his chest. "I can help you heal the pain".

He had to look away from her and instead looked and the deck.

Her hand, the one on his chest moved and reached up to cup his cheek. "You don't have to do it alone."

His face fell, if only momentarily. Those words seemed awfully familiar to another time and place; with another woman. The claw gripped her tighter and for once he could make out a wince on her face. She healed fast, but that did not mean it hurt any less.

"Please, give me a chance. What have you got to lose?" She stroked his cheek and fully cupped the heart over his own hand. "Will you let me?"

He looked fully at her now as if seeing her for the first time. He squeezed his heart once than twice and tightly shut his eyes. What did he have to lose? Isn't this what he wanted, to use her? If he put back his heart, at least no one would be able to control him. He enslaved himself with his own burden, but he would damn the day some fool tried to control him. Minutes seemed to tick by as he weighed his options.

"Damn you. Damn you to hell! " He threw her to the deck. "I do not need you and certainly no one else!"

She made no move to fight him, but she couldn't help but be sad. He whirled and left for his cabin. He needed to decide what to do with the heart. He had almost made it when he heard a whooshing sound. His heart clenched and he gritted his teeth.

"You showed me mercy captain. Why can you not be granted the same in return?"

He snuck a glance at her. She didn't know the other reason then that he didn't want her help.

He huffed. Feathers had fluttered everywhere and she stood before him, wings raised. She was ethereal. And he could not have her. Not a person like him. The heart skipped a beat and he was unconsciously filled with a forgotten, but not unwelcome feeling. If had been human he would've blushed. Their spat had left her chemise ripped and torn, exposing her soft skin.

He fought it now, the lust. That forgotten sentiment got stronger and soon pulsed through his veins. Hidden and untamed desire rushed to the surface and he could no longer hold back. When he turned again, it was not hatred he emitted.

The way his face contorted, it seemed…devilish. Selene frowned. This was unexpected. He moved towards her slowly: saunter, step, saunter, step. She froze in place. He grinned as his heart jumped within his hand.

"Why not use you? Is that what you want then?"

He was in front now. "I know how to be rid of me pain".

"You do?" She replied, naively unaware at what she had changed with his behavior. No matter what she experienced in Heaven, to live it was completely different. There was nothing to prepare her for what was to come.

"Aye, I do."

He set his pace once more and eyes never wavered from hers. She was backed up to the mast and felt much like a sheep before a wolf, however, there was no Shepard to lead her back from her folly.

"I do." And he leaned in until his face was mere centimeters away. She felt his breath on her skin, small, warm puffs sending tingling sensations all throughout her body. _She was unprepared, that was good. _

He reached behind her with the claw, just underneath her left wing and used the other arm, still balancing the beating heart, and brought it up to her chest. He rested on her left breast and she was amazed to feel the pulsing of his against her own. He removed his good hand and tucked the heart inside his petticoat. He focused his attention on the luscious white skin and stroked it and he savored the silken sensation. And without so much as a word, Davy grabbed Selene. He lifted her over his shoulder, wings and all, and made off for his cabin. He cared not if she had a problem with it.

* * *

The crew had heard a commotion up on deck and being the good crew they were decided to skitter about after a long drinking night and see what it was, just in case it was actually anything important. 

Maccus was long since gone thus he can't be in the story at the moment. Some crewmen stumbled while others ambled, but eventually they made it to open and door and were met with . . . surprise! Feathers!

One known as Clanker remarked "Ah damnit! Close da door! T'ain't nuttin . . . . but ta, y'know, angel-thing".

"Her name's Selene." Bill replied. He was still in his bunk.

"Ye..um, angel thing-Silken…" Another crew member questioned more so than answered.

Some feathers had made their way downstairs and the crew moved quickly away from them. One crew member made to voice his own opinion but was met with a retort from Maccus.

"Don't even start, Legs." That would have been the end of it had it not been the Captain's cabin door being shut right afterwards.

For once, no one had anyone to say.

* * *

Selene was dropped unceremoniously onto floor. She made a move to get up, but Davy's booted foot blocked her. "Don't ye move". She complied. 

Satisfied, Davy turned and made his way to his organ where he deposited his heart on the lid. He had no need for it now. He was fast. He was right in front of her again. "Get up."

His emotions were wild at the moment. In the safety of his chambers, he could do what he pleased with her. Marble wings spread on the floor as a few feathers scattered about. She was pitiful. It was delightful, looking down upon her. Having spent so many weeks aboard, had she come to believe he cared for her?

She, an angel and obviously filled with sin? Sickening as it was, he'd have no relief from it. It had been quite some time since he felt the desire, the lust, and the emotion fluttering inside. A part of him, the darker part, felt soothed to see a creation of Him displayed in a heap before him. She was completely at his mercy. Just as he was she did that sometime, but for no all his attention was on her. Only her.

It was pitiful. Had she nothing to stand up for? Others, even on the verge of death, usually had something to say when they were in the same position. Whether it is penance or an insult, she had nothing. It was more than pitiful. It was aggravating. Chin lowered, he watched and waited. He would not kneel before her.

"What are ye trying to do, eh? Ye damned woman." One booted step at a time. "Ye've been a real pain. I want to know now, little bird, why did ye go after my heart? Ye aren't hiding anything, are ye?"

He pushed her all the way. Soon, she was backed against the wooden wall and only a small space separated him from her. He laughed. He laughed and laughed until his sides shook. It mattered not if they were from the hysterics of the situation or the once dull emotions he had locked from the world starting to surface. It gave him a mask. His tentacles seethed and curled and the claw clenched tightly shut.

This was a grave mistake for the captain, as he would soon find out.

Her heart stopped. When it started to beat again, the motion was uncontrolled and wild. It was erratic. Her blood had frozen and the her world hazed over. Red clouded her vision and only the background noise of the laughter filled her ears and drummed in her mind. It could not be explained how she felt the rage nor the addictive pulsing through her veins as her red blood oozed to ebony black. Her hands clenched and curled and her teeth tore at her lips and black blood dripped down her face and splattered to the floor. A dark, heated gaze looked upon the source of the laughter and in a split second she was upon him.

One hand grabbed onto the empty socket of his chest and the other clenched the captain's tentacle hand. If he had felt extreme physical pain before, it was only a fraction in comparison to the pain that seared in him now. She had grasped his soul. His laughter ceased and for a moment he felt powerless. She had been backed into a corner and had attacked.

It was a very different sight. This small woman who had for weeks complied with his every whim and wish now had become the very opposite of her own existence. He could see rims of red flash in the silver eyes and for once he wondered if this was what his victims felt like. She clenched again and his next breathe became a rasp. This needed to end quickly.

She was the quicker and responded before him. "You want to face your final judgment, Captain Davy Jones? I can promise you right now the ninth level of hell would be a better place to go than to have me here capable of dismembering you."

Even in pain he managed to find humor.

"There is nothing ye can do or ever do to me that can be worse than what I'm already going through. Ye haven't loved nor died. Ye haven't had to deal with the cruel ways of the world and the bitterness of loss this accursed life has brought me. Ye, lass, have experienced nothing." He spat the last part out with more vehemence than Selene (or he himself) had expected and her grip loosened.

Taking advantage of her surprise and confusion he used his speed to whip her into his clutches.

What happened next only happened because Davy knew how fragile a heart was and decided to play Selene's for al it was worth. The red haze vanished and the icy grip on his soul subsided and he was in control once more. "Ye are too weak for yer own good." With his claw, he ripped her shirt away and tossed the clothing aside. Her middle and upper parts were bare save for the sash tied tightly against her breasts. She made no sign of struggling. _The_ _trousers had to go._

Once removed, her lower parts were only covered by a thin flap which was cut open on the sides and covered her backside as well. He looked over her hungrily. His physical appetite was stronger and the disgust he had carried with him since the beginning had fallen victim to desire. Just as he continued to play with the tightly placed knot separately her milky skin and his tentacles, he stopped.

Davy threw her away angrily and his heart beat erratically on its resting place on the organ.

He could not go thorough with it. He could not take advantage of her. The small sliver of humanity that had remained in him despite all the changes he had undergone had crept back into his consciousness. He had not stopped because he had turned hero nor had he just experienced enlightenment. He had stopped because he knew Selene did not understand what he had been trying to do.

It was her innocence. That prevented him from pursuing any further.

He leaned away and moved towards the organ bench. "You can go".

Selene did not move and remained firmly rooted in her spot.

Frustrated, he yelled. "I said ye can go! Before I change me mind."

Again she didn't move. Exasperated, he fell more than sat on the bench. His mind was swimming. _If she stayed any longer…_

Something cool graced his temple. Had he not been paying attention? She had gotten even closer.

"Show me what?" It was his turn to tremble as she stretched her body around to view him. He frowned. "Did ye have any idea what I wanted to do to ye?"

She was unfazed and lifted her hand to stroke lightly on a few stray tentacles on the side of his face. "I had an idea."

Davy snorted. His clawed arm rested on the organ while his good one supported the weight of his face as he leaned against it. "And ye would have let me willingly put ye through that?"

"If that had been what you had truly wanted…"

"What?"

A finger was to his lips silenced him. "Show me."

* * *

End of Chapter 9 


	11. Chapter 11 Lesson

Author's Note: I am sorry in advance for the delay to this story. AWE changed my perspective on it all and it wasn't until after quite a long time of thinking and changing plot around did I finally find a way out of this hole. It worked out in the end :D As far as this chapter goes, it was one of those "I don't know what to write" stypes LOL. I again apologize for any grammar or confusing pieces. It'll flow much smoother soon :D

Disclaimer: I don't own PoTC, Davy, or any other Disney character. I only own Selene and any other OC I make. No money was made. Enjoy!

Chapter 10: Lesson

Davy half laughed and half choked. Here was a woman, an angel pleading for him to use her and all he could do in return was to act as a gentleman however far from the truth that be. For a moment the pain in his chest dulled and the detached heart slowed its rapid pace, long enough for the man to feel some emotion.

He removed the finger with one slim tentacle. "I cannot show you. Nay, I would not want you to have to feel the pain." His last sentence came out as a ghostly whisper as his mind wandered back to the heart.

His explanation satisfied Selene but not in the way Jones had thought. She comforted he had not gone through with what had raced through his mind, not taken advantage of his own ravaged state. Selene followed Jones's actions and was too focused on the single object responsible for it all. "What do you intend to do with your heart now that it is in your own hands once more?"

There was not much he could do with the sorry piece of flesh other than to keep it safe. The hard part was what to do with it. He could not return to Isla Cruces and rebury it there; that left it too open and vulnerable. By keeping it with him on the ship it left him exposed to emotion which interfered in his soul collecting. Another part was Selene had fulfilled her bargain and here he sat and had not even tried to help her. There was nothing he could do himself to guarantee its safety and he was not putting it back into his chest, not ever.

"You could return it-"

"No, I will not have that abomination back inside me. It had a use before what good did it gave me!" Jones let out an undignified snort. He tried to show built up and tough skin, but was afraid Selene had found out the truth: it scared him witless.

Selene reached over Jones and picked up the heart, holding it delicately in her small hands. Jones had shivered unconsciously as she traced her thumb on the thumping mass as if she could calm it. It worked though in an opposite way.

"I could look after it then, in exchange that you uphold your part of the remaining bargain." She tilted her head and gave him a small smile. "Consider it a way of me forgiving you. It is not like there is anyone else as qualified as I am nor as trusting. I have nothing to gain or lose by destroying your heart, even if I were able to do so."

What else could he do? She spoke the truth; there was no one else more her to do the job. And he gained much more with her around and protecting the heart and more than that even.

"Why should I trust you?"

This time she did not smile at him. "You have no choice." She turned from him, heart in one hand and clothes in the other. And within a blink of an eye she had disappeared.

Davy felt the swarm of emotions scatter as the angel left. What surprised him though was the lack of heartbreak he had thought would overwhelm him with the return of his heart. Why hadn't he felt so grieved? In fact, he felt renewed even if he lacked the trusting side of all. The angel had another use it seemed. She healed the heartbroken emotion in his heart leaving him able to rest at ease and to act freely.

Selene had returned to the brig where Bill waited and Davy had long stared at the organ and eventually plucked out a few melodies though nothing with as much vigor as the song he normally played. Eventually he succumbed to the dark abyss of sleep and slumped against the organ.

The entire ship slept for the first time in decades peacefully. Every occupant had found a crevice or object to sleep on save for one. Selene rested against the bars as Bill slept soundly next to her. For once her normally calm mind was a blatant mixture of thoughts and feelings, strangely foreign to the new visitor. Emotion was something she had not experienced, but being through it all needed some time to adjust to the sensations of it all.

The only article of clothing she had that Jones had not destroyed was her overcoat and so she had thrown it over herself as she sat down below. The heart beat steadily in her hand as she stroked one long finger over its surface smiling as it made a light jump in her hand.

For once since the time she had arrived perhaps could finally start to make sense. And far as her own memories came, what had happened before she hit the water had become a blur; she felt the presence of memories, but not the large amount of knowledge. What worried her most was the other smaller heart that beat in tune with her Captain's. Why give an angel a heart? Why put her in this realm? Someone created her to watch over and protect those in need by watching and helping those in need, selflessly. There was only one reason to why He placed her here, but to even think that caused her a great grievance. That reason explained it all though; she no longer felt the warm presence around her and she was alone.

Selene leaned her head back and the heart in her hand shivered. Maybe she had cared for these people, these mortals too much; enough to have her punished and out her. She had meddled in affairs before and too stubborn to believe in another's way. But that wasn't her fault! He should not have given her so much rein, a free will. She was different enough from other angels, she remembered. Her pale features and dark hair contrasted from the sun-kissed and blonde features of her kind. Even her name, meaning serenity, calm did not always fit her thirst for just and fairness for everyone. The only tie to her name was the moon, the same color as her eyes.

And do this was the start of it all. She cared so much for these mortals that she was turning into one of their own.

* * *

Dreams had never come easy to Davy Jones. And when they did it consisted of the same things; past deeds, past sins; family left behind, dead or macabre: his victims, his old duties. He had not slept in his own bed out of fear of those haunted thoughts.

He was on his ship, writing his usual set of letters he wished to send to his love, but never could. One letter he had kept hidden. He feared what awaited him should it ever surface.

Rare as it was this time was different. He was on his island, on that day he had waited for over 10 years to come. And he waited and waited and she never came.

And there it started the end of it all. In a fit of rage he tore out his heart and locked it away from the world inside the box he had stored all the letters and items that reminded him of her. What he had not remembered as memories flew by of the years that had passed was the image of a woman, not of his love Calypso, watching him. When he looked at her he felt different from he had with his traitorous love. No matter how much he believed the "goddess", there was always a part in his mind which doubted how much the woman cared for him. How could the sea favor one man and only one man? Not likely, and she was as fickle and unpredictable as he had marked. How heartbroken he had been. It was as if she had set it up since the beginning, dragging him behind like a dingy in a storm; at her mercy.

Why was it then that this woman had come? He could not see her face clearly, but had a curious feeling she knew him even if he did not. White feathers flew around him as she showed herself to him, face hidden behind an ocean of black blue hair.

And he noticed he was on land. The curse prevented him from stepping on land and to make port, so the mystery it became. She disappeared in a burst of wind and as it swirled around him, the gust whispered a message to him. "I will be there when all your hope has faded and the pain of loss engulfs you black to the core. Know I tried to save you from you, but your will alone consumed you, heart and mind."

"Calypso?"

Another warm breeze caressed his normal face and it engulfed him. Blackness surrounded his vision as consciousness pulled at his mind.

His eyelids fluttered lightly and finally opened as the sleep's effects drifted from his normally active mind. He awoke to discover the ship quiet and the atmosphere on board serene. For a ship that dealt with death and its cruelties it was a pleasant change. It was not the mood that had his mind wandering though. The dreams mystified him. The being's words, the ability to step on land once more. Had it been 'just' a dream?

Davy removed his hat and caressed his temples his right hand. His eyes shot up when he realized he might be having hallucinations from the angel holding onto his heart.

A small, warm hand caressed the back of his head. She did not speak and simply continued to rub his neck, and shoulders. A few careless tentacles made their way to the pale arm, eager for the attention they had scornfully lacked. He cast half-lidded eyes to her and a pale, warm blue met molten silver.

When her hand reached his cheek, he slightly leaned into her warmth, the sea slick skin enjoying the silky smoothness of her own.

* * *

Selene focused on the intricate carvings on the organ, the angel statue and paintings covering it. As she paid attention to the instrument, Davy took the chance to study her face and eyes as they moved with the design of the organ. Her eyes swirled and shifted, mixed between a silver and pale blue. "I did not think you thought so of me. All your life you proclaimed to be a man of the sea, yet here I find angels."

* * *

Phew! On to the good stuff :D


	12. Chapter 12 Bond

AN: Forgive my confusing and scattering plot here in this chapter so I hope you'll stay with me XD I really want to get this story in motion thus I had to write this chapter really fast. If there is anything confusing, please let me know :) I'll be more than happy to clear it up :D

Disclaimer: I never will own PotC or any of their characters. I only own Selene or any other OC I make. I also own the plot that is not POTC. No money was produced during my tapping. 

Chapter 12-Bond

"Why are you doing this?"

Her hand started to make wider strokes as Selene thought of a fitting response to his question. She could not fully tell him _why_ for doing so would put them all in danger, but a little information would not hurt. "I care for you."

Davy's eyes closed. She cared for him. Never had Calypso uttered words so tender to him. Rather, she promised him the world and never devoted herself to it. He let out a heavy breath of air and tucked the thoughts away. His heart felt calm being close to her.

And with that settled, his mind felt less heavy.

The hand slowed down its pace and stopped altogether. He felt a feeling of dread passed through him and he opened his eyes in surprise. That had not come from him. The warm hand left his person and the peaceful feeling started to squander. Angry, he tossed out the claw and latched it onto Selene's waist. He tugged hard on her and forced her to sit on the organ bench, not once did he loosen his hold.

"Woman, ye are not going anywhere soon so do not even try to test me"

Selene's heart raced wildly in her chest. Both stared at each other, one in puzzlement and the other in anger. Davy raised his head a bit and squinted. "I did not say you had my permission to leave-uh." He pulled her closer right until her leg touched his own. Satisfied, he let her go, but kept the claw between her and a fast exit if she tried to escape.

"You are as hard as a bird to keep caged."

Selene eyes darted between the claw and his face as he challenged her to make her escape. She gave him a smile. "Play for me."

His hard faced look melted into a dazed state. "Play for you?"

In the mood to tease him back, she placed one small hand on his chest. "Yes, play the music for me."

He shivered and blinked a few times. He gave one last cautious look to her, and then went to play. He kept the claw pressed against her, but used the tentacles and right hand to play a strong, _familiar_ melody.

Selene raised an eyebrow at the familiar tune. "Do you know any others?"

Davy stopped the tune and furrowed his brows. "Of course I know 'other' pieces of music! Keep your trap shut and let me play."

"Seeing the crew is soundly asleep, why not keeping them that way? You should feel bad for playing that music constantly for decades. They need _some_ variation."

"Fine then, I will give ye your 'new tune'." He had to think for a minute as he tried to pick a piece he knew well enough so she would not heckle him anymore. She did not heckle him, just he wanted more so to enjoy her, and her conversing distracted him.

He started out with a strong pounding on the keys. The tentacles moved as he played a piece akin to a tempest, waves lolling and crashing together. Notes swirled between highs and lows, sharp and short notes, and never any pauses. It left him in the end wanting more and he let out a sharp breath, irritated at his lack of fulfillment.

Selene sensed his irritation. "Why not play a calmer tune?"

Davy's lips popped. "Such as ...?"

"There is a beautiful song from your home country called " Loch Lomond". Play that one."

The Captain gave Selene a knowing glance. How much did she know about him? He tucked that question away, making sure to ask her that one later.

"It is a beautiful song, is it not?"

Davy nodded and began to play the melody. The soft clicking of the keys was a joyful change to the usual dank mood set before it with the usual temp. This flowed much smoother, more naturally. Before he knew it, the song had ended. Surprised, he turned to Selene who had a knowing look to her. "Let me just say it was in your heart."

The rest of the night passed with moments just like that one. Davy felt lighter somehow with Selene and they exchanged questions back and forth, as if the world had disappeared and left the two behind. He asked questions not only of her, but her opinion, although limited, of his various adventures and battles. One that also stayed with him was when he described his latest run-in, one with a certain _Captain Jack Sparrow_. He made it no note to spit out the name, as if the set of words burned his tongue. How foul that man was!

And Selene listened on eagerly, not hiding her humor when her Captain even took the chance to wave his arm in motion at the 'pirate'. How pleased he was to have captured the rascal man and him now down in the Locker. At the mention of the word Locker, Selene's humor had quieted down, clearly not liking neither the word nor the meaning of it, but her Captain, so involved with his story, paid no attention when she quieted. He simply thought she was an engrossed into the tale as he was.

Dawn had come and gone when he quieted down, tentacles flicked lazily now and then as the night finally finished and hardly a wink of sleep.

Finally, he realized as much to his chagrin, that he had enjoyed the evening, but good never stayed long, if ever, aboard the Dutchman. He needed to be above deck, and to give orders for the new day.

Davy removed himself from the bench and reached for his hat.

Head bowed low, Selene retreated from the organ and made her way to the door something grabbed her by the hand. The tentacled hand pulled her around and she faced her captor.

"Yes?"

Davy appeared hesitant for a moment, but as Selene stroked the hand that contained her, his guard went up once more. His lips thinned. "I want you to stay on the ship. No more off on your own. I want the heart protected."

Davy removed his hand and made his way out of the cabin and made no more try to talk to her.

As he took charge of the ship, Selene tried to find Bill.

The day passed as any other had done when she was aboard. She stayed out of the gaze of the many males who had by now ignored her or the brave and even went so far sneer at her, although unwise as it was. She stayed near Bill as he swabbed the deck and kept her far from the black stain she had caused earlier.

He did his best to explain the ways of the ship, pleased to know she was the cause returning the heart. His own heartd by her presence, as if she healed all the wounds the twenty years on board the Dutchman. He did not feel comfortable yet asking her some questions of herself though she seemed happy to listen to his own. Before they both knew it the day had passed with no difficulty, and no shipwrecks.

With nothing much more to do and most all work done, a game of liar's dice was in order. As the sun set on the water, the crew had started to gather near the middle of the ship. The Captain had made his way to his cabin, with not so much as a word.

Interested in how that game played out, Selene stayed nearby, with Bill. She looked on with a curious gaze as the game began, the players already making bets and wages on years of service. This went on for a bit as the players took turns with their dealings. The parts between she paid attention to were the actions themselves and not the years of service.

As the one the last games started to occur, some of the crew had started to stare at the angel, weary of her presence and continuing presence.

One of the crew, drunk on winning, eyed the angel and grinned devilishly. The one known as Jimmylegs, tigger happy bo'sun had an idea to see what they were up against. No one, not even the first mate knew what extent her power was on what had occurred between her and their Captain. Why not put it, or rather her, to the test?

"Well, well, look what we have here: a lowly swab and a feathered harlot. Did you come down just to preen yer feathers?" Some brave souls snickered with the fetished mate, but most either crept into the shadows and stayed faraway from her. Bill placed on comforting hand on her arm, seriously thinking of tugging her away from the scene and not wanting to worry about _them_; he did not worry about her.

Jimmy did not miss the secret and it edged him even more forwards. "_Wench_, how did it feel as you drifted in the water, burned to a crisp?" He leaned forward, just a tad. "I bet ye are crying over it, just like a baby bird that fell out of the nest and cannot find its way back." Another laugh erupted from him.

Selene, by this point, had remained quiet. She gave no hints, no outward sign that she had experienced neither having her feathers rustled nor even insulted by the man's slur. She appeared calm, to some eerily calm.

"Is that what you think then? That I am just some _lowly bird_?"

Her answer came in the form of a wider grin. "Then what am I to do then to gain your favor?" She removed Bill's hand from her arm.

Jimmy grabbed a nearby liquor bottle and nearly downed it all, not wanting to release his answer. One sloppy swipe at his jowls from excess liquid, he stared right at the angel and held up the bottle. "Ye think this is a sin, aye? That it is a foul drink for a foul man." He lifted the bottle up higher. "I say ye could not handle one sip of this drink. Aye and I be willing to wager a lot to even see ye try to stomach this."

* * *


	13. Chapter 13 Test

Author's Note: Ugh . . . XD I hate working and doing this at the same time. I never have the time to look over grammar. I tried this time though! Perhaps when I call in sick XD If there is anything confusing or wrong with this chapter, previous chapters, or future ones, please let me know! I'd rather know and fix it than let it sit there. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own PoTC, Davy, or any other Disney character. I only own Selene and any other OC I make. No money was made. Enjoy!

Chapter 12/13-Test

* * *

Selene studied Jimmy. He wanted her to agree and what harm came out of this? Naturally, the crew (or some of it) had sought her harmed.

The background had become quiet and several men had clumped in small groups. Some wagered amounts of service, others bartered on rum. That all had settled as if Jimmylegs had already won and she stood no chance against him.

Everyone had the same ideas on their minds. How was this going to play out? Since the Kraken had dropped her on the deck no one had a clear image of how to react and respond to her. Everyone had a different opinion. Was she someone to fear? Did she intend to send them all to hell herself?

She had not fit in well in the beginning, and she had tried to make a bizarre 'fitting in' on board, much like a _lost bird_. All knew their place since the first time they became part of the crew. Of course, heaven had not cast any of them out into the sea or in flames either.

Since she was an angel and the crew, being the cursed people they were, had naturally sought out the space farthest from her. She represented the one person no one crossed, at least not without an outcome. Each had some fear and the height of that fear all depended on the person, but strangely one man, _this_ man believed her unworthy and her presence had not frightened him in the slightest.

None of them had ever seen an angel before and now that they did, it was a bittersweet feeling. It gave them a sensation of what existed beyond their own little world, even beyond the purgatory or Davy Jones' Locker.

It was her nature to help others and she wanted the crew to at least have civility for her, if not friendship. The only way to do that was for each man himself to have dealt with his sin, his reason to have fled death itself and to have sought refuge within the devil's arms. If it took a game to win them over, so be it.

And here now Jimmylegs had her by the wings. The winner proclaimed his (and her) beliefs before the crowd. Not only that, he challenged a powerful but unknown foe and he wagered rum?

With a crooked grin on his face, Jimmylegs rolled the bottle between his hands. He wondered if she would agree to the challenge or if she was too much of a chicken to go through with it and wonder back to the Captain who himself had acted strange since she arrived. Perhaps this could get rid of her.

"If she took the challenge then at least she had a chance to prove her worth." He snickered. "Probably the best bet, _bird_, is to have flown away!"

Selene stepped forward.

Jimmylegs shook his head in a slow and taunted manner. "I guess that answered that, lads!" "Oh, I already knew _if_ you won the game you wanted new clothes." Another laugh echoed from him.

Some took the chance and laughed alongside the overeager bos'un.

"I have wanted nothing on this ship of _your _standards, and nor anything else materialistic. I have wagered one item, if it this pleased you enough." Selene took the time to overlook everyone within her sight and then voiced her wager. "I have accepted each of you, crimes and all. Is it so for you all to do the same?"

Jimmylegs sneered. Woman, in his experience, were vain and frugal creatures. It mattered not if she was an angel female or a regular human one, they all wanted _something_. "Yer words are pretty, but ye have wanted something." He leaned forward a tad.

"I think ye have wanted the Captain." Again, the brave souls who stood with Jimmylegs snickered among each other, but most had remained silent, confused to why and how this had happened.

That jostled her a bit, and with a small flick of hair she squinted at the man. He wanted to test her then? He wanted to prod at her patience? So be it.

"You have thought that way for a longtime; at least now the score will be settled." With that she pulled out the crusted bench and sat herself down as Bill tried once more to grab her hand. She pushed it away and continued to stare straight ahead.

Pleased, Jimmylegs rested the bottle on the floor.

The game had begun.

* * *

Both picked up their cups and shook the dice. Jimmylegs more so slammed his while Selene placed hers gently on the table. "Hope ye learned all the rules right!"

The opportunity came to peek at the dice and Selene looked quickly at hers before she laid the cup back on the table. "I bid two 1s."

"I bid four 1s."

When each player lifted his or her cup, Jimmylegs had lied. And one dice was removed from his cup.

The game continued for four more rounds. Jimmylegs had caught on to Selene's method of play and after the last wager, he had won. She had lost all her dice.

Now, the first thought that came to mind was how much had she lost? That is her secret as she let herself a small, sly smile of her own.

"Ye are such a coward!" A bellyful laugh erupted from him. "I have ye beat, wench."

"Now, onto yer or _me_ wager!" Jimmylegs motioned to one of the crew and the said crewmember scurried off with a few more men. After some shouts and curses, the men dropped a huge number of bottles before her boots.

A whole stack of bottles filled with rum was dropped right in front of her. "Are you mad?" Bill hissed at the bos'un. "That has toppled over more than one man with less than that. And you thought a woman had a chance?"

"She never agreed nor asked on how many bottles, did she now?" His grin became even wider. "Drink up, wench."

Selene picked up one bottle in her hands, as if she studied it. She slowly tugged at the cork firmly placed in the stem. She sniffed it lightly and then took a small sip.

"Ye will have to take bigger ones than that to finish the rest!"

The liquor swirled on her tongue, hardly any taste filled her mouth. Was it not supposed to be foul? It was bitter, but barely made her mind explode.

Her audience watched in fascination as she took another sip; most had expected her to throw the bottle to the ground or to spit it out as most virgin drinkers do.

A Jimmylegs's smile vanished as she started to take one sip faster and longer than the other and soon enough the whole bottle had finished. He had expected her to drop out before the first sip!

Not to be outdone, he grabbed his own bottle and downed the entire. A game had now became a contest.

Someone placed another bottle for Selene and she did the same.

Soon, almost everyone joined in rum appeared out of nowhere.

Selene had downed the rum faster this time around; even though she had sped up, Jimmylegs and the others had passed her first by the barrels.

"So… wench, have ye tried it on the Captain?"

Selene paused as she opened the next bottle. "What have you just suggested?"

Clanker laughed a deep throaty laugh. "Yer so . . . flighty and the captain has been the same way since ye've been aboard."

Selene leaned back. "I do not believe a person such as your Captain to be so open to be so called advances."

Koleniko elbowed Clanker in the gut.

"I believe the angel needs another bottle."

She regarded it with slight exhaustion, but reached for the fourth bottle anyways. Usually a sign of drunkenness would have been felt by now. The rest of the crew were feeling it.

The crew on the other hand, felt a different story about the woman in front of them. The time she had spent on the ship had created an image of her. The thought of having one such as herself aboard is almost unimaginable if the crew was not haunted already with its own story. She caused fear and panic from the time she lied burned to a crisp on deck to her flight to the mast and then her return. Now she sat peacefully before them drinking a vile drink and engaging perhaps less vigorously but still taking part none the same. There were so many questions each member wanted to ask her. Some wanted none of course, fearing for their own lives for past deeds and sins. The ones who did not seemed eager to ask her of the afterlife, of heaven and hell, the secrets of life itself.

More questions surfaced as by her sixth bottle she appeared more flushed and fleshed-out, pale skin seeping to a more human color. She downed this one with more speed and vigor and some started to wonder where she was putting the stuff.

Clanker boggled his eyes at the woman who was starting to match him in speed and number. Drinking, although frequent at the time, was not so much aboard a vessel such as the one they were on. Work was always plentiful and frequent so there was no time for pleasure and games. This time though had been weird and bizarre. There had been a limited selection of vessels to have captured and to have salvaged , as if the seas had calmed or someone had prevented the ships from wrecking.

Jimmylegs was a mixture between a sneer and pure intrepidation. He had intended for her to back out and to make a fool of herself, but here the woman proved her own in a game not proper for women of any caliber. He was at a disadvantage; they all were. Who knew how far she could go?

Bill gazed at Selene in a disbelieving sight. How the hell could she pull off this stunt? He half expected her to be dead, as faithful as he was. Her advantage was a high constitution (handy in this game.

She now matched the boys pace.

The mood lightened as the air cleared between her intents and the crew. The questions swirled in the thoughts once more. This seemed the best time to ask her, she was truthful and we hope could not lie. The rum was good for that, especially in the worst for times. What harm could it do?

"Aye, miss, what business do ye have here? Were ye not in a much better place?"

Wheelback jeered from in back. "Aye, mates! There be no better place for a woman than heaven itself."

Koleniko puffed out his cheek in sheer annoyance. "I thought angels did not want to be around us evil people. Do ye not have anyone to rescue and save from salvation and that stuff?"

"Aye, why can you stand to be around us? There be no more wicked and sinned folk anywhere else in the world than here."

Selene rested her hands in her lap. The questions had come, as expected. Better now than having a bunch of superstitious men barking at her. "I cannot fully give you an answer. For that I am sorry, but it is the truth. The best I can say is that is why everyone, woman, has free will. The ability to chose and think and act on his and her own decisions. I cannot judge you based on your life experience; your sins, your crimes. That is not my job."

The room became quiet. "What is yer job then?"

Koleniko elbowed him in the stomach, spines and all. "Ye've pushed 'er too far! She could have us vaporized at any moment."

"How is asking her going to get us in trouble? At least she's not Calypso!"

* * *

Phew! End of Chapter 12/13 


	14. Chapter 14 Awaken

AN: I am scattered here, as you will tell. On with the fic! And we are now starting to see why I M-rated it XD

Disclaimer: I never will own PotC or any of their characters. I only own Selene or any other OC I make. I also own the plot that is not POTC. No money was produced during my tapping. 

Chapter 13/14-Awaken

* * *

The entire deck fell quiet. "Don't speak so foully of her! Ye don't know what can happen."

Selene looked between the two. They referred to _that_ woman. Her eyes slightly narrowed. .

"Calypso put us all in this mess first!"

"She's a goddess, she's the sea; of course she can bloody well do as she pleases!"

Clanker waved to Selene. "And look what we have here? This is all the proof I need that Calypso is not powerful."

It was the same woman; the false god who had been left too far alone and had let the power go to her head. She called herself a goddess of the seas now though she had remained trapped in mortal form for some time.

Much too enthralled into the argument most had not noticed Selene clenched. The more they talked about this woman, the tenser she became. Perhaps the drinks had finally started to take effect on her as were the human emotions that had come with the human body. Hate was too strong a word to use for the goddess, much too harsh, and against an angel's nature. Dislike was not too far-off. The only feeling was a deep, harsh cut running right deep down inside her.

"More drinks?"

And so, the drinking went on, argument forgotten save for Selene.

Most crew had now slumped against the deck, exhausted from the stunts and excitement.The hardheaded and determined ones were still awake. She still had a few more bottles to go yet.

Jimmylegs wanted to see her drop.

Selene calmly continued to drink her bottle. After the tenth bottle, the rum had finally started to kick in. Clanker, the poor man, had started to wobble around the bench.

Jimmylegs looked like he had seen the worst image of his life. Koleniko managed to still stare, although glassy-eyed, at the wench.

Selene rested one hand on the bench, fingers gripped into the wood. The air became warm and thick. The warm sensation was foreign to her as she had not yet experienced this feeling. Her skin had not thrummed with life with a warm, vigorous pace even though a heart pulsed beneath her chest.

The only piece of clothing she had salvaged from her meeting with the dear Captain had been the corset. That lacy and tight fitted piece of clothing delighted the eyes of men who had not seen as much flesh in these decades of servitude.

Clanker's eyes immediately caught sight of the change in atmosphere and he stared until his eyes started to water. Koleniko shot him a warning glare and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow, mate, watch the spines!"

When Selene bent over a bit further, the temptation made it to great to resist any longer and Clanker lunged forward. Selene caught his hand and Bill, Koleniko, and even Jimmylegs tensed and waited for a further reaction. Suddenly, Clanker fell over to the floor, passed out. All regarded the toppled over onto the floor and then the bent over angel on the bench.

"Bill, you best get back to the brig. I can handle this on my own."

Bill bit back a comment, but nodded and hustled below. All he need was the Captain to have realized his change of accommodations and only the Captain knew himself the punishment suitable for the escaped traitor.

What they all did not know was a certain first mate had witnessed it all and had made his way to the Captain's Cabin.

* * *

"What is this?!" An accented voice boomed across the deck, clearly agitated and annoyed. At the view he currently stood from, most of his crew laid haphazardly all over the deck, either asleep or passed out. The ones who had not engaged had been either scared or too loyal to have tried such a bold move to drink beyond recognition still at their stations.

He moved with a warned grace, and edged forwards from the stairs that led to the lower deck, his intent to harm clearly obvious in his eyes. Only one could have been as bold.

"A game of Liar's Dice is all it was. Since I lost, I was required to drink as many bottles as I could."

_What was this? She is 'drunk'? That_ had not satisfied nor tamed his quick mood. "That is not a good enough answer, _wench_." He strode closer to her. "I know your wit is not good enough to have come up with this on your own. Name him who put this act of keelhauled act together!"

Selene might have had the chance to answer him, if her body had been able to overhaul all the liquor inside. Eyes closed with silent agony, she leaned on one hand then succumbed to unconsciousness altogether.

There was no noise to the floor that signaled her body fell onto it, as it had never in the first place. He had not thought of his action, only reached out to save her from the fall, as if by instinct. Now he had her small frame clenched in his claw. His eyes darted out and looked at the two men who stared back then each looked away quickly. Lips set in a determined line, he lifted her up and rested her body over his shoulder. He released her from his clasp and simply held her up with the same arm, claw tucked nicely under thighs.

Her black hair fanned out over his shoulder as he turned abruptly and he headed with a frantic pace back to his cabin, Maccus followed shortly behind. "What of the crew?"

Jones did not slow his pace. "You know what to do with them. Not a word of this is to be said, understand-uh?"

"A-aye, Captain."

* * *

Within his own chamber once more, he granted himself a silent sigh as he made his way to his only known perch: the organ bench. Now, what to do with the troublemaker? If she had regained consciousness, a good scolding would have pleased him. Still, she remained as silent as the dead. Why he felt not uncomfortable as he rearranged her position should have startled him. It might be she had always been so unpredictable since her first time aboard the _Dutchmen _frighteningly worse still he had frown used to it.

With a slightly frustrated movement, he removed her from his shoulder and opted to rest her in his arms. He spooned her against him, almost akin to a doll. How he did not want to part from her was also strange, maybe because she started to remind him of Calypso, with her flighty nature, but only justly so. It was more what she did rather than how she did them was the only thing in common. Selene was much more calm and peaceful than the colossal tempest Calypso had proven to be. He had yet to fully experience Selene at her angry mood and if it ever happened, he assumed could be much worse having an angel angry than a "goddess".

No breaths of air came from her lips and the strange sensation of having a working heart mystified him. He felt she had hidden something from his first questioning of her, and when she would ever tell him or anyone was only a matter of time. She had a heartbeat, but let out no breaths of air, no blood pulsed beneath her pale skin, no warmth radiated from her body. The heart served a purpose foreign to him.

He reached down with one tentacle and pushed a large lock of hair away from her face. He shivered at the cold contact between his warmth and her cold. She viewed dead had it not been a rosy human blush on her cheeks.

He adjusted her weight unconsciously, giving him a clearer view of her face. His shoulders slumped as he relaxed; her presence unknowingly soothed his angered mind.

He had become more at ease around her, and the more he did the more he understood her nature and her personality. When he thought of Calypso and now Selene and how Calypso had led him to believe she was a goddess, Selene had stamped the seal of belief around it. Why he wanted to remain angry, wanted to remain alone, and wanted the cruelty.

Only about an hour had passed, but she remained aloof to the outside world and sought to stay away from it.

Finally, reality tugged at her beneath heavy lidded eyes and silver eyes flickered open softly. She immediately placed one hand on his chest and another against the arm that held her close to him. She tried to move from her perch, but he had a good grip on her.

"For once, you are not getting away."

Selene rested against the arm.

"That game was not your idea yet you still played it. Why were you there?"

Selene hesitated on answering him. She tested to see if he would react badly to her. "I was challenged. I wanted to show them I meant no harm. How else can I get them to have accepted me?"

Uncomfortable, she again tried to move away but his hand clasped firmly on her waist and prevented any more movement. "Why are you doing this? I thought you wanted to be away from me."

Davy pondered her words. "I do not have any idea to why I kept coming to you. I am pulled to you." '_Even if I wanted nothing to do with you something stopped me and you pulled me to you, woman or angel.' _

"I only tried to help. You will not be able to run a ship if I caused trouble aboard. An event comes now, something even I will not be able to protect you from."

Davy blinked at her and tilted his head in awe. '_Protect me? Wait . . . have I not heard those words before?' _The last dream he had . . . that woman had voiced those same words! "You . . . it has been you all along! You are the same . . ." His voice trailed off as words were too foreign for him to speak.

It had been her; the same person who had warned him of Calypso and her traitorous ways and had the one who had appeared in that _exotic _dream. Mixed emotions slipped into his mind.

"I tried to warn you. I sincerely wanted you to be happy and loved. Not to end up a shell of a man, caged inside with hatred and disgusted with the world for the troubles it has caused you." Selene turned her head away. "I watched you fall, Jones, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I did the only thing I could."

She closed her eyes and clenched her hand, frustrated at her incapability to understand why the knowledge she sought had been held from her. There was more to remember, she understood that part. It was as if she remembered the memory of it though not the facts themselves. She missed something . . .

Jones, however, felt strangely different about her proclamation. He grunted at her frustration and moved his head in a begrudged manner, as if he had just admitted he wronged her and not the other way around. "At least . . . you cared-uh."

Cared? _'I more than cared for you . . .' _

Jones did not even think as he reached for her, all he fed off was someone was _there_; real and in front of him. He needed only her. The thoughts he had ignored since she arrived, he no longer ignored. He needed someone to hold on to. And if the ache in his chest served as the pinnacle for the pain than perhaps if he sipped the source the ache could stop.

With one tentative hand, he pulled her face closer, tentacles brushed the wisps of air away.

Wide-eyed, Selene gripped the arms that held her to him yet there was nothing in her power she could do to stop him. He was doing this of his own free will. She was just along for the ride. "You need to stop . . ."

Lips pouted, Davy snorted, agitated that she asked him to stop _now._ "And why do you ask now?"

Oh, how her heart ached to tell him! "If you knew what you were getting into, you would stop."

A devilish grin crossed his lips and he leaned in closer. "I do not feel like it. If I stopped, I would only have sought you out later." The grin disappeared. "I needed this."

The space between angel and devil closed, and the man took the woman like a man lost at sea does when he has been found; he rejoiced. He closed his eyes and his lips met silken coral; he hungrily chewed on the flesh and not cared if her skin radiated no warmth. He cared only that someone had clung onto him; someone had cared for what he had wanted.

As he nipped at her lips and grunted as she complied, his body pressed against her frame. Tentacles writhed forwards and grasped at anything they could grab, hair skin, he wanted to feel it all.

* * *

Done Chapter 13/14 XD Two in one night! falls asleep 


End file.
